OH MY BABY
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: bertengkar itu wajib. Sehun yang kelewatan jahil dan Jongin yang seperti anak laki-laki. Bertengkar setiap hari sudah biasa bagi teman - teman sekolah mereka. Tapi, kalau duo gulat ini harus mengurus bayi, bagaimana? tentu saja bukan bayi mereka. HUNKAI/XIUHAN/CHANCHEN/KRISHO - GS. RATE-T. AMAN
1. Chapter 1

" jika kalian tidak bisa akur. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan kalian "

" ta.. tapi saem… "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian jongin. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku "

Kepala sekolah bertubuh tambun tengah marah bahkan dasi, kemeja dan rambutnya berantakan. Siapa lagi yang akan membuat ulah jika bukan mereka berdua

" ini peringatan terkahir. Menyuruh orang tua kalian datang kemaripun sudah tidak ada guna. Memberi hukuman atau skors juga tidak mempan. Jadi, pulang dan renungkan. Kalian masih ingin menjadi siswa di sini atau tidak "

Jongin memberengut kesal. Tentu saja, bertengkar dengan Wu Sehun itu sebuah kewajiban dan apa, dia akan dikeluarkan jika masih saja bertengkar. Keadaan Jongin dan Sehun juga tidak jauh dari Shindong saem, rambut Jongin sudah acak adul dengan lebam di tulang pipi serta baju seragam yang sobek. Serta sehun, diujung bibirnya sobek dan berdarah, rambut hitam yang saat berangkat sekolah tertata rapi juga sudah sobek dibagian lengan.

" pulang dan jangan kembali untuk 3 hari ke depan "

" tapi saem _ "

" tidak ada bantahan wu sehun. PULANG "

Keduanya mengangguk bersama dan membungkuk kecil. Mereka akan pulang dan sudah dipastikan akan berakhir dengan ocehan sepanjang masa para ibu.

Jongin dan Sehun ooh ya Tuhan, entahlah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat keduanya akur. Sehun itu datar tapi jahilnya tidak tertolong serta Jongin yang tomboynya seperti anak laki-laki. Tiap hari bertengkar padahal masalah hal sepele. Dan sehun suka sekali menjahili jongin. Dan jika Baekhyun bilang kalau mereka akan menjadi jodoh, keduanya menolak dengan keras. Jongin sudah membenahi penampilannya, tapi tidak dengan lebam di tulang pipinya. Sakit sekali by the way

" dasar brengsek, beraninya dengan wanita ciiihhh akan aku buat dia tidak bisa berjalan nanti "

" kau mengumpatku ?"

Jongin cepat cepat menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tepat dibelakangnya. Menatap tajam nan datar

" dasar telinga gajah "

" kau pikir aku dobby?"

" yes sure "

" kau ingin berakhir dengan luka lebam di pipimu lagi huh ?"

" dan kau akan tidak bisa berjalan selamanya wu sehuuunn "

Duuaaagghh

" aarggghhh "

Jongin berlari kencang setelah menendang masa depan Sehun dengan keras. Lihat saja Sehun langsung memegang masa depannya dan mengadu kesakitan.

" PARK JONGIIIIINNNNNNNN "

X

X

X

X

Jongdae Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ini masih jam 11 siang dan dia melihat putri sulungnya pulang. Pasti berkelahi lagi.

" ak_ "

" park jongin "

Jongin membeku ditempat. Dia sangat takut dengan ibunya.

" i…ibu "

" kau berkelahi lagi ? dengan wu sehun ?"

Gleek

 _'angguklemah'_

Jongdae menutup mata dan menghela nafas sambil mengusap dada. Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini sudah seperti hal biasa di keluarga mereka

" berapa hari? "

" 3 hari "

" bagus, dan jadilah anak baik dirumah nenek "

Ooh tidak ini alarm. Maksud dari anak baik ini sangat konotatif. Berbanding terbalik

" ta… tapi bu "

" aa aa "

Jongdae menggerakan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan ke kiri

" tidak ada bantahan, jadi anak baik selama 3 hari atau ayah dan ibu akan mengurungmu"

Jongin kesal dia menghentak-hentakan kaki ketika dia naik ke atas menuju kamar.

" ya tuhan, anak itu. Tidak bisakah bersikap manis "

Ucap Jongdae dengan mengelus dada.

Tidak jauh beda dengan kelaurga Park. Atau lebih tepatnya kelaurga Wu. Wu Joonmyeon, ibu dari Wu Luhan dan Wu Sehun, dia menaruh cangkir teh dan menggeleng ke arah putra keduanya. Dia sudah hafal bahkan diluar kepala dengan hal ini.

" bisakah kau untuk tidak berkelahi dengan anak keluarga park, wu sehun "

" dia sangat kurang ajar bu "

" oke oke, kali in kurang ajar bagaimana ? apa dia memukulmu karena kau menyembunyikan rok sekolahnya pada jam olahraga ? apa kau menggunting rambutnya lagi? Atau kau menguncinya di kamar ganti ?"

" tidak, itu sudah berlalu tapi ini beda "

" lantas ?"

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap sehun

" dia menghancurkan masa depanku "

" huh ?"

Sehun hanya melirik di bagian selatan tubuh yang dia tutupi. Joonmyeon sedikit mendelik dan menutup matanya

" masuk ke kamar dan akan ibu fikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu "

" ibu,,,, "

" masuklah wu sehun "

Sehun akan menjadi anak baik jika dihadapan ibunya. Dia tidak berani membentak atau menyakiti ibunya, dia terlalu sayang dengan sang ibu jadi dia akan menjadi anak penurut hanya dengan ibunya. Dengan malas dia berjalan naik kearah kamamrnya.

X

X

X

X

X

Keluarga Park tengah makan malam, dan makan malam disini tidak pernah lepas dari keributan si kembar yang masih berusia 3 tahun. Seolla dan Daeul. Adik kembar non identic Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin kasihan dengan sang ibu, bagaimana tidak kedua adiknya itu sangaaaat manja dengan sang ibu. Tidak pernah lepas istilahnya, bahkan sang ayah hanya sebagai pendamping saja.

" ibu ibu aaaaa "

" ibuuuuu "

Lihat saja, bahkan sudah berusia 3 tahun si kembar tidak mau makan sendiri. Seolla dan Daeul saling menarik lengan sang ibu.

" seolla mengalah sebentar dengan adikmu okay ?"

" tidak mau, kemalin daeul cudah dicuapi ibu. Cekalang gililan seolla. Ibuuuu "

" unnie suapin okay "

" NO "

Jongin cemberut dia mengkrucutkan bbirnya dan melahap potongan daging ke dalam mulut. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan sedikit berdehem.

" ayah dengar kau di skors lagi. "

" yaa seperti yang ayah katakan "

" 3 hari ?"

" bisa lebih "

Chanyeol geleng-geleng dia tetap melahap makanan dihadapannya

" kali ini apa lagi ?"

" sehun mengejekku karena aku jatuh dari panggung ketika menari "

" hanya itu ?"

" yap "

" dan kau marah ?"

" yap "

" ya tuhaan "

Jongin menatap ayahnya dan kembali menguyah makanan

" hanya masalah sepele jongin dan kau menghajar sehun "

" ayah, ini tentang harga diri. Enak saja dia mencemohku, bahkan tariannya tidak lebih dari seperti albino swan "

" tapi kau ini gadis sayang "

" ibu bilang aku gadis rasa lelaki "

Chanyeol melirik ke sang istri yang sudah tersenyum manis dengan 2 jari di samping pipinya

" jangan dengarkan kata ibumu. Berhenti berkelahi dan jalani hukumanmu "

" bisakah hanya sehari saja yah "

" tidak jongin, ini sesuai dengan masa skorsmu "

" huuufth, lebih baik aku dikurung dirumah "

Dengus jongin dengan menusuk daging kecil dengan salah satu sumpitnya

" jadi kau memilih dikurung dikamar tanpa ponsel, tv dan internet? Baiklah "

" tidak tidak, lebih baik di rumah nenek "

Jongin tertawa terpaksa. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih namun tak seputih kulitnya. Ngeri juga kalau dia tidak memegang gadget sama sekali. Seperti dulu, dia lebih memililh dikurung di dalam kamar tanpa gadget dan keluar rumah. Membosankan, itu yang membuat Jongin tidak mau mengambil alih dikurung di dalam kamar. Bisa lumutan dia

" siapkan perlengkapanmu besok ayah akan mengantarmu ke nenek "

" ak…. "

" tidak ada bantahan "

" daeul ikut yah "

" seolla juga "

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit sebelah pipi Seolla

" baik, besok kita ke rumah nenek okay "

Dan si kembar tersenyum senang. Sedang Jongin tidak, neneknya itu akan berbeda perlakuan jika ada sang adik. Jongin akan dimarahi dan disuruh sana sini, beda lagi dengan si kembar. Semua keinginan si kembar akan di berikan.

X

X

X

X

X

Tak jauh beda dengan keluarga Wu. Luhan tertawa kencang mendengar adiknya di skors lagi. Bahkan dia menceritakan hal yang membuat Sehun di skors

" ini sudah berapa kali sehun, kau mengejek putri park. Bisa bisa kau jatuh cinta dengannya "

" tidak mungkin baba. Dia itu musuh terbesarku "

" jangan berkata seperti itu, kau tidak lupa dengan kakakmu ?"

Sindir sang ibu melirik Luhan yang langsung tersedak buah apel kupasan sang ibu. Sehun melirik kakak 2 tahunnya

" itu beda bu, lagipula darimana rusa ini tahu aku berkelahi dengan hitam "

" kau lupa dengan sohee ?"

Sehun mengeryit tanda berfikir, tak lama dia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau Sohee yang notabene adik dari calon kakak iparnya ini teman sekelasnya? Tentu saja Sohee menceritakannya dengan sang kakak dan berakhir dengan Minseok bercerita kepada Luhan. Duuhh Soheeeeeee….. Yifan menggeleng sambil tertawa

" kau akan jatuh cinta dengan jongin jika kau seperti ini terus sehun. Bahkan kau dan luhan sama-sama bermusuhan dari bangku junior high school dan lihat, ketika kakakmu kuliah dia malah bersama minseok. Mungkin saja kau akan mengikuti jejak sang kakak "

" jangan percaya dengan hal itu bu, bisa saja hanya mitos dan kebetulan rusa ini yang kena kutukan mitos "

" jangan mengada-ada. Kutukan itu memang ada sehun. Dan juga bu, mengapa tidak jujur saja dengan sehun kalau ibu dan baba juga seperti kita ?"

 _Gluk uhuk_

Yifan tersedak kopi panasnya. Lidahnya hampir terbakar, ya Tuhan.

" ba.. baga…. "

" bagaimana aku tahu ? Tanya saja dari sohee imo. Imo menceritakan semuanya tentang baba dan ibu. Berarti kutukan itu berlaku juga untukmu adikku sayang. "

Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dan si adik mendengus kesal

" tak mungkin dan tak akan "

Buugghh

" yaaaa "

Teriak Luhan ketika Sehun melempar bantal sofa ke amukan sang kakak. Joonmyeon danYifan salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Luhan, itu kanmasa lalu mereka. Lagipula mengapa Sohee sampai menceritakan kepada keponakannya? Ya tuhaaannn . Luhan melirik baba dan ibunya yang membuat gesture aneh.

" ada apa? Mengapa kalian begitu ?"

" begitu bagaimana lu "

" yaaa gugup dan salah tingkah "

" tidak "

Jawab Yifan singkat dan meraih majalah di sampingnya

" bahkan baba tidak bisa berbohong. Apa baba sekarang menjadi luna lovegood? Membaca dengan posisi terbalik ?"

Sindir Luhan dengan memainkan ponsel menghubungi sang kekasih tercinta. Yifan melotot dan melihat majalah yang dipegangnya. Dia berdehem menahan rasa malunya tapi tidak dengan Luhan, anak sulungnya tertawa cekikikan melihat salah tingkah sang baba

" lain kali jangan bergosip dengan imo mu luhan "

" kenapa? Baba takut sohee imo membocorkan lagi rahasia kalian ?"

" LUHAAANNNN "

X

X

X

X

Baru saja tidur selama 9 jam dan adik kembarnya sudah membuat gempa mini di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Seolla dan Daeul melompat-lompat di atas ranjang dan otomatis Jongin membuka matanya.

" nunaa/unnie/nunaa/unniieee "

" ya tuhan, daeul seolla berhentilah "

" tidak, campai unnie bangun "

Daeul dan Seolla masih melompat-lompat. Jongin menutupi telinganya dengan bantal, sunguh dia butuh tidur, tapi dia sudah tidur lama dan masih menganggap kurang tidur?

" nunaaaa "

" iya iya nunaa bangun daeul. Dan berhenti berteriak, cepat keluar nunaa akan mandi "

" janji untuk tidak tidul di bak mandi "

Jongin mendelik dan dibalas dengan tatapan polos adik-adiknya

" iya iya "

Si kembar segera turun dari ranjang sang kakak dan berlari ke pintu depan. Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya dna segera mandi. Dia tidak akan lupa untuk mengunci pintu karena Daeul si jahil akan masuk dan memotret dirinya yang tidur di bak mandi lagi seperti dulu. Hmmmb tidak tidak

Semua sudah siap, keluarga Park akan pergi ke rumah Kim halmoeni. Jongin sebenaranya sangat sangat malas, tapi ini lebih baik ok. Perjalanan tidak sampai 2 jam untuk sampai di desa asri. Turun dari mobil dan lihatlah halmoeni lampirnya sudah merentangkan tangan menerima pelukan dari sang cucu. Bahkan Jongin bisa lihat jika sebuah smirk andalan halmoeni ditujukan untuknya.

" huwaaaaa ibuuuuuuuuuuuuu "

X

X

X

X

3 hari kemudian

Baekhyun terkejut melihat kulit jongin yang sedikit hmmmb hitam. Lihat saja jongin memakai baju seragamnya berlebihan. Sarung tangan, syal, masker, kacamata dan topi. Bahkan jongin memakai celana training ke sekolah. Baekhyun mengira jika jongin ini anak baru ternyata setelah sahabat tingginya membukan topi dan kacamata, baekhyun baru tahu.

" kenapa kau… ya tuhan jongin "

" diam kau "

" tapi kau… belang "

Cicit baekhyun di akhir kalimat. Jongin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, dia ingin menangis

" hey, jangan menangis, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau dihukum di rumah kim halmo…. Ya tuhan,,,, pasti pasti, kau pasti di hukum di rumah kim halmoeni "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya terkejut lalu kedua mata sipitnya membola. Jongin mengangguk kecil dan…

" huwaaaa byun baek huwwaaaaaa kiulitkuuuu huhuhuhuhuh "

Jongin memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Jongin berteriak sambil menangis. Duuh baekhyun jadi tidak tega

" halm…. Uhuk halmonie jahat sekali denganku baek huhuhu "

" kau kenapa ? diapakan? Kau dijemur? "

" ini lebih parah huhuhu "

" lalu ?"

Jongin menajuhkan wajahnya dan menatap baekhyun yang sudah ingin tahu. Jongin kembali menangis dan memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari samping

" halmoeni menyuruhku bekerja di lading dari pagi sampai sore, lalu menyuruhku mengantar sayuran ke kota, dan yang terakhir aku harus mencuci baju di halaman belakang. Huwaaaa itu panas sekali baek. Dan ini musim panas huhuhu huwaaaaa baekhyuuuunnn "

" dan kau hitam selama 3 hari "

" hey ini bukan hitam, tapi eksotis "

" terserah "

" hiks hiks hiks huwaaaaaaa "

Jongin kemabli menangis. Benar benar menangis. Teman sekelasnya sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd jongin. Ada juga yang bersimpati tapi ada juga yang tertawa melihat jongin semakin hitam.

" hey berisik sek…,. Ya tuhan hitam… kenapa kau semakin hitam hahahahha "

Naah ini, musuh abadi jongin. Sehun yang baru datang dan merasa terganggu karena tangisan jongin segera tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kulit wajah jongin yang belang sambil menunjuk Jongin

" dasar zombie, kau fikir kulitmu bagus huh? Albino kurus kering, mati saja kau "

Sehun seketika berhenti tertawa dan menatap datar jongin. oh tidak ini alarm bahaya, baekhyun dengan lamban melepaskan tangan jongin yang melingkar di lengannya dan dia mulai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka. Jongin dan sehun saling berhadapan dan menatap sengit.

" lebih baik pucat albino daripada hitam. kau dan aspal tidak ada bedanya "

" dan kau juga, tidak ada bedanya dengan tembok. Datar putih pucat dan horor "

" setidaknya masih banyak yang menyukai dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacar mereka daripada kau "

" APA ?"

Bugh

Dengan tidak berprikeSehunan Jongin segera saja menonjok hidung sehun dan berakibat dengan berdarahnya hidung mancung itu. Teman sekelas mereka diam shock dan tidak bisa berkata apapun sampai.

" SONGSAENIM JONGIN DAN SEHUN BERTENGKAR LAGI "

Itu suara Sohee yang berteriak keluar dari kelas.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceeeehhh

Project ke sekian kalinya.. ini yang nunaa maksud FF selanjutnya sehabis Me Gustas Tu. Tapi karena masih perlu dirombak isinya jadi nya baru di up sekarang wkwkwk…

Untuk ke depan nunaa bakal fast update untuk FF yang lainnya. Kerjaan juga sedikit, jadi bisa ngetik di kantor wkwkwk jangan ditiru ini..

Baiklah, semoga kalian suka. Sekian cuap-cuapnya.. annyeong pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

Hidung pesek jongin kembang kempis, sehun tidak ada bersamanya. Dia dilarikan ke unit kesehatan oleh kepala sekolah. Ini sudah 30 menit dia berada disana dan hanya ada ucapan yang tidak jelas menurut jongin. Rambutnya sudah acak acakan karena jambakan sehun. Shindong saem hanya bisa duduk dan mengurut pelipisnya. Dia pusing, entah harus bagaimana dengan kedua muridnya ini.

" kau memilih dikeluarkan dengan tidak hormat dari sekolah nonaa park ?"

" jika bukan karena sehun aku tidak akan membuatnya babak belur saem "

" ya tuhan park jongin, kau ini perempuan, anak gadis yang masih berumur 17 tahun dan kau hobi sekali berkelahi. Esok kau ingin menjadi apa huh ?"

" sehun yang memulai saem. Sudah ku katakan jika sehun yang memulai "

" kau dan dia sama saja "

Jongin mendengus kesal. Tak lama pintu terbuka, sehun masuk dengan menatap tajam jongin. Dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang diberi kassa dan plester serta salah satu lubang hidungnya yang disumbat kapas. Shindong saem berdecak kesal sama seperti jongin

" bagaimana hidungmu ?"

" seo saem berkata hanya berdarah tidak retak dan patah "

Jawabnya dengan melirik Jongin. Kepala sekolah itu menggelangkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan mereka.

" aku sudah lelah dengan tingkah kalian. Hukuman pun tidak mempan. Baiklah kali ini bersihkan gudang dan halaman belakang sampai nanti sore. Jika aku lihat kalian tidak bekerja sama dengan sangat terpaksa kalian tidak naik kelas "

" saem/saem "

Shindong menggeleng tidak mau tahu sementara keduanya sudah bangkit dari duduk dan saling berteriak bersamaan

" cepat ambil peralatan di gudang penyimpanan "

Dan shindong pun berlalu dari kantornya. Entah mau kemana kepala sekolah tambun itu. Jongin mengkerutkan kening tidak suka. Begitupun dengan sehun

" lihat, jika bukan karena kau kita tidak akan dihukum albino "

" diam kau "

X

X

X

X

X

Dan disinilah mereka gudang penyimpanan berkas-berkas lama, kursi, meja lemari yang rusak serta lihat laah ya Tuhan debu yang sangat kotor dan tebal. Jongin sampai bergidik ngeri. Ini terlalu luas untuk dibersihkan. Bayangkan saja luas gudang ini hampir ¾ luas lapangan basket indoor. Kebayang kan seberapa luasnya. Dan belum lagi mereka berdua yang harus membersihkan. Bahkan petugas kebersihan pun akan mengerahkan setidaknya 10 sampai 15 orang untuk membersihkan.

" oh my god "

Jongin menjatuhkan ember dan tongkat pel dengan tidak sadar. Dia menganga, tidak menyangka jika gudang disini benar-benar kotor dan tak teratur. Sehun masih menatap datar, bertindak stay cool

" ya tuhan sekotor ini? Aku tidak memabayangkan bagaimana kita bisa membersihkannya. Aku fikir hanya menyapu dan mengepel ternyata tidak. Belum lagi halaman belakang. Oh my goooddd… aku lebih baik di skors selama sebulan lebih "

Sehun melirik jongin yang mengeluh dan berdecak malas

" jangan manja "

" yaaa albino "

Teriak jongin ketika sehun meninggalkannya sendiri.

Mau tidak mau mereka harus berbagi tugas. Sehun akan membersihkan sisi kanan dan jongin sisi kiri. Mereka harus bekerja sama hari ini. Memindahkan kursi, meja dan lemari yang asal diletakkan saja dan bagian terakhir menyapu dan mengepel. Jongin tidak mau rebut, jadi dia asal mengangguk saja. Gadis berkulit tan ini segera mengambil kuncir rambut dan melepas jas alamamater lalu menyisingkan baju seragam sampai ke siku. Jongin mulai dari menarik kursi patah untuk disandarkan di pojok ruangan. Satu demi satu sudah dia pindahkan. Tinggal meja dan lemari. Sehun juga begitu, dia menata kursi dan meja agar rapi di sudut ruangan. Dia sesekali menoleh kearah jongin, jaga-jaga jika saja jongin tidak mau bekerja sama, tapi nihil. Gadis itu benar-benar melakukan tugasnya, bahkan sekarang dia Nampak kesusahan untuk mendorong meja. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan mencoba membantu

" kau disana dan kita angkat "

Jongin mengangguk, mereka berdua mulai mengangkat meja bersama. Sudah ada 6 meja di sudut jongin dan kali ini lemari yang ada di pojok dekat pintu taman belakang. Cukup berat memang, lihat saja sehun yang jarang berkeringat menjadi berkeringat karena mencoba memindahkan lemari rusak ini. Dia melirik ke sampingnya, jongin juga berkeringat, tapi… sexy? Whaattt? Ooh tidak-tidak sehun tidak mau berhalusinasi.

" ini benar-benar berat. Mau mendorongpun hanya akan berpindah 1 centi "

Ucap jongin membuat sehun sadar dari alam lamunannya. Dia sedikit berdehem dan mengangguk

" kalau dibiarkan pun percuma, kita akan disuruh memindahkan lagi "

" lalu apa maumu "

" dorong sekuat tenaga sehun. Kau kan lelaki jadi harus kuat "

" aku kuat jongin, kau saja yang lemah "

" YAAAA Ka… "

" kita disini tidak untuk bertengkar jongin "

" tapi kau yang duluan se…"

 _SRREEK SREEKK_

Ucapan jongin terpotong dengan suara gesekan seperti kantong plastic atau apapun itu. Jongin reflek melingkarkan tangan pada lengan sehun dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Ini reflek ini reflek, dan reflek jongin sukses membuat sehun terdiam membeku di tempat

" se… sehun i… itu suara apa ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

 _Sreeek sreekk tap tap_

Jongin semakin memeluk sehun dengan erat. Jongin ini tipe gadis takut hantu, sungguh. Sama seperti ayahnya yang takut hantu. Sehun berusaha tenang, ini tenang dalam artian lain. Tenang mengenai degub jantung dan tenang jika benar-benar ada hantu. Ya tuhan, mengapa dia berdegup kencang? Jangan sampai kutukan keluarganya menurun pada dirinya. Cukup luhan hyung saja yang kena, dia jangan.

" sehun,,, aku tak…uuutt "

" diamlah jongin "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah dan dia benar-benar memeluk lengan sehun dari belakang karena mendengar suara tangis

" hiks hiks huweeeeee huweeee "

" SEHUUUUNNNN "

 _Deg deg deg_

Jantung sehun berpacu kencang. Ini karena jongin yang reflek memeluknya erat. Ya tuhan, suhu tubuh jongin hangat, dan dia mendapat kehangatan dari musuh abadinya. Ya tuhaaaannn. Dia bahkan tuli ketika mendengar suara tangisan atau apalah itu dari makhluk lain selain jongin.

" sehun,, ayo kembali aku takut sehun "

" hey hey jongin, tenanglah. Kau memelukku erat sekali aku tidak bisa bernafas "

Jongin menggeleng di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar ketakukan

" aku takut sehun, bagaimana kalo hantu itu akan memakan jantung kita, lalu kita menjadi hantu juga "

" jangan termakan film jongin "

" itu benar sehun, aaaarrrgghh aku takut "

Menyerah, sehun menyerah dengan jongin yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap jongin dengan kedua tangan berada di lengan gadis ini. Nampak sekali jika wajah jongin ketakutan, mukanya pucat dan keringat bercucuran di dahi

" hey dengar, jangan takut aku ada disini. Oke "

 _'anggukanggukpelan'_

" kau mau disini atau ikut denganku mencari sumber suara "

" ikut "

Ucapnya dengan kembali menggengam seragam sehun dan juga, apa-apaan itu. tatapan anak anjing? Sehun malah berfikir, jongin itu mirip beruang. LOL

" oke ayo kita lihat bersama "

" tapi jika benar-benar han… "

" hantu tidak muncul di siang hari jongin, jadi tenanglah "

Jongin diam, dia kali ini menurut saja pada sehun. Keduanya mengangguk dan namja berkulit putih ini menggenggam tangan jongin lalu berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara.

Tangisan semakin keras ketika mereka mendekati sumber suara, seperti tangisan seorang bayi. Jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat, jujur genggaman ini sangat sakit. Tapi sehun membiarkan hal itu, tidak hanya jongin, setiap gadis kalau ketakutan akan seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya mereka membuka pintu belakang gudang dan tangisan itu semakin keras

" huweeee huweeeee mmmmh mmhh huweee huweee "

Sehun menengok ke sisi kanan dan dia mendapati sebuah keranjang bayi dengan tunggu apa itu kepala bayi? Sungguh benda yang terlihat seperti kepala bayi ini bergoyang-goyang ke sisi kanan kiri. Jongin mengintip dari balik bahu sehun dan membulatkan mata ketika dia menatap kea rah keranjang bayi yang jaraknya kurang dari 5 meter.

" sehun itu bayi ?"

" entahlah kurasa ya "

Sehun kembali berjalan perlahan dan mereka mendekati tangisan bayi. Jika benar, berarti ini suara tangisan bayi yang ada di balik keranjang.

" huweeeeee huweeee mmmhhh mmhhhh huweeee huweeee "

Sreeett

Ternyata benar, itu suara bayi yang tengah duduk di dalam keranjang dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus

" ARRRRRRGGHHHH/AAARRRRGGGHHH "

Teriak keduanya ketika bayi yang menangis itu menoleh cepat kearah mereka berdua. Sedang Sang bayi hanya diam tidak menangis lagi,namun hanya isakan yang terdengar darinya.

Buugghhh

Jongin dan sehun seketika jatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elit serta menatap horror seorang bayi yang masih sesenggukan disana.

" bbaaa… yiiii "

" bayi bayi bayi "

Ucap keduanya dengan terbata-bata.

" hihihhihi "

Dan lihat bayi mungil itu tertawa dengan gigi giggle nya yang belum tumbuh sempurna.

 _Srreek srreek sreeek_

Sehun maupun jongin merangkak kebelakang. Mereka berdua ketakutan, apakah benar ini bayi manusia atau bayi hantu. Dan mereka semakin cepat merangkak ketika bayi berambut tipis ini berhasil merangkak keluar dari keranjang bayi lalu merangkak kearah mereka dengan liur semangat.

Srreeet

Sehun dan jongin segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan bayi tersebut. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik pintu gudang. Bayi mungil itu diam ditempat dan kembali menangis. Menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Oh ayolah, seorang bayi terkadang senang ketika ada orang asing yang mendekatinya dan malah meminta untuk digendong. Bayi dengan mata sipit tersebut terduduk di rumput. Raut wajahnya kembali merengek dan oke, menangis kembali dengan ingus yang bercampur dengan air mata. Ooh astaga...

" huweeeee huweeeee huweeee hmmhhh mmmhh huweeee "

Jongin dan sehun bersandar pada pintu gudang. Menetralkan nafas dan berkeringat lagi.

" sehun. Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lihat ?"

" y,…yaaaa "

" apa yang kau lihat?"

Tanya jongin dengan masih menatap ke depan

" bayi, keranjang dan mderangkak "

" sama "

" dan dia menangis, rumput, di atas rumput "

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sehun yang Nampak sekali ketakutan

" apa itu benar benar bayi ?"

" aku tidak yakin "

" huweeeee huweeee mmmhhh mmmhhh "

Keduanya menoleh patah-patah. Bayi itu menangis kembali dan kali in suaranya lebih kencang.

" sehun, itu suara bayi "

" ya aku tahu, tapi apa benar itu bayi sungguhan ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

Jawabnya lirih dengan gelengan.

" huweeee huweeee huweee "

Tangisannya semakin keras. Bahkan mungkin seluruh murid sekolah akan mendengarnya, meski jarak gudang belakang dan kelas lumayan jauh. Oke ini hiperbola versi hunkai. Dengan berani, sehun menarik tangan jongin dan mengintip bersama dengan membuka pintu seleber 5 centi. Sehun yang pertama mengintip. Bayi mungil itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka dan menangis kencang dengan ingus dan air mata yang bersatu. Sehun menutup kembali pintunya dan menoleh ke hadapan jongin

" apa bayi hantu bisa menangis ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

" apa wajah bayi ketika menangis itu sangat jelek? Air mata dan ingus menjadi satu?"

Jongin diam, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Aah itu benar, dia jadi ingat tentang adik kembarnya

" ya, bayi kalau menangis sangat jelek, air mata dan ingus bercampur menjadi 1 "

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali membuka pintu gudang dan mengintip. Ia kembali berjalan merangkak dan memukul-mukul pintu yang tengah dibuka sehun. Sehun sontak menutupnya kembali.

" apa bayi hantu bisa menyentuh tanah dan memukul-mukul pintu ?"

" tidak, bukankah hantu bisa menembus dinding dan terbang ?"

" lalu kenapa bayi itu bisa diatas rumput dan memukul pintu ?"

Tanya sehun dengan tidak tahu. Jongin juga sama, dia tidak tahu. Dan dengan keberanian yang mungkin hanya 20%, jongin membuka sedikit pintu dan melirik ke bawah. Bayi tersebut mendongak dan mendapati wajah jongin yang tengah mengintip. Dia kembali menangis dan sekarang mengulurkan kedua tangan ke atas, meminta digendong. Jongin masih diam, dia memperhatikan raut wajah bayi yang menangis tersebut sampai akhirnya dia membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu membuat sehun bergeser dan berada di belakang tubuh jongin.

" mmmhh mmmhhh hiks hiks hiks "

Si bayi masih sesenggukan dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Jongin masih diam lalu ia berjongkok. Menatap bayi yang sekarang menatap matanya. Bayi itu merangkak mendekati jongin, tapi jongin segera berjalan mundur. Kembali terdengar suara sesenggukan, jongin menyatukan keberaninannya. Menusuk-nusuk lengan bayi mungil ini. Setelah itu dia menusuk-nusuk lengannya sendiri

" sama "

Jongin kembali mengusap kepala bayi dengan perlahan dan mengusap kepalanya sendiri

" sama "

" hiks hiks mmhh mmhh "

Kali ini jongin berusaha berani mengulurkan kedua tangan. Dan_

Huuuppp

" aarrrgggghhh "

Jongin menjerit kecil, tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil dihadapannya. Namun jeritan jongin seketika hilang ketika tangan lembut bayi ini menggenggam erat tangannya.

" jongin "

Teriak sehun ketika jongin Nampak diam saja ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan

" sehun, ini bukan bayi hantu. Ini bayi manusia "

" huh ?"

Sehun ikut berjongkok dan menatap sang bayi. Bayi itu juga menatap sehun dengan sesenggukan. Nampak sekali jika bayi ini kelelahan menangis. Hidungnya sampai memerah begitu.

" mmmh mmhhh hiks hiks hiks "

Dengan berani jongin menyelipkan kedua tangan di ketiak bayi. Lalu mengangkatnya membuat si bayi berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang masih terseok.

" lihat dia menginjak tanah sehun tapi berjinjit "

Sehun mengikuti ucapan jongin, dan benar, bayi ini menginjak tanah meski berjinjit. Mereka berdua saling tatap dan meletakan bayi itu kembali di tanah dan baru saja diletakkan si mungil sudah kembali menangis.

" hiks hiks huweeeeee "

" kenapa kau taruh lagi di rumput, hitam "

" kau sendiri kenapa tidak mau menggendongnya "

" kan kau yang sudah mengangkatnya tadi "

" huweeeee "

" mengangkat bukan berarti akan menggendong, albino "

" ang_ "

" huuuweeeee "

Jongin, sehun , ini bukan waktunya berdebat. Lihat bayi mungil itu kembali menangis. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana, lagipula bagaimana bisa bayi kecil ini ada disini. Di belakang sekolah dihalaman pula. Sehun mengisyaratakan jongin untuk kembali berjongkok. Jongin berdecak malas, lalu berjongkok kemudian dia mengambil sapu tangan di kantung rok lalu membersihkan air mata dan ingus si bayi.

" hihihihi "

Nampak sekali jika si bayi ini tersenyum senang dengan deretan gusi merah muda serta ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu berwarna putih menonjol di gusi depan si bayi. Bahkan jongin ikut menyunggingkan bibir meski itu tipis. Setelahnya jongin menggendong sang bayi dan menepuk punggung si bayi yang sudah ia yakini jika ini bayi manusia. Sepertinya kau harus membuang seluruh list drama horor milik ibumu, jong.

Sehun berjalan menjauhi keduanya untuk mendekati keranjang dimana bayi itu pertama kali ditemukan.

" ada apa ?"

Tanya jongin ketika dia melihat sehun berjongkok dan mengobrak abrik isi keranjang. Sehun hanya menemukan sebotol dot, sekotak susu, beberapa baju, popok dan mainan karet, serta sebuah surat.

" puk puk puk "

Bayi ini terlihat sekali menyukai jongin, dia menepuk nepuk pipi jongin dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun kembali berdiri dan membuka sebuah surat lalu membacanya dengan sedikit keras agar jongin bisa mendengar.

 _" Untuk siapapun tolong aku. Ini bayiku bernama Shixun, dia berumur 7 bulan. Dia bayi yang aktif dan lucu, tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa lagi merawatnya. Aku hanya anak dibawah umur. Bagi siapapun yang menemukannya tolong rawat Shixun. Sungguh aku tidak bisa lagi merawat bayiku terima kasih "_

Sehun selesai membaca isi surat itu dan menoleh horor kearah jongin. keduanya saling tatap, terutama jongin. ia membulatkan mata dan setelah itu keduanya menatap bayi berkepala bulat dengan rambut hitam menutupi kepalanya.

Well sepertinya kalian akan mendapat kisah baru, chukkaaaeee Park Jongin... Wu Sehuuuunnnn ...

X

X

X

X

tebeCeeeh

pendek? Memang wkwkwk.. sengaja up pendek-pendek biar bacanya enak. Gak bosen gitu hihihi. Ooh yaa untuk penggambaran shixun, coba kalian imagine sehun cookie. Itu looh yang fanart baby sehun kepalanya cepol kek jamur, alisnya menukik tajem, mirip anggry bird hyung. Wkwkwk.

Kenapa nunaa mikirnya sehun cookie? Karena itu sehun banget dan nunaa lagi berusaha cari doll cookie yang itu. disitu sehun gemes banget. Lebih tepatnya tabokable wkwkw

Buat yang di chapt 1 ada typo atau salah kalimat. Makasih udah dikoreksi wkwkwk.. Harusnya si sehun berangkat sekolah rapi, trus pas sekolah dia acak-acakan rambut berantakan, seragam sobek di lengan dll. Pokoknya abis kelahi gitu. Tapi nunaa ngetiknya setengah ngelindur wkwkw

Baiklah, sekian cuap-cuapnya.. pay pay annyeong

Big thanks to :

 **Novisaputri09, sasaaaa, savannah9488 jjong86, caesarinn, nadhefuji, jongina88, blackfire0611, imroatus157, athiyyah417**


	3. Chapter 3

" shixun? 7 bulan ? bayi ?"

" jadi dia bayi yang terbuang ?"

" kau mendengar apa yang aku bacakan bukan ?"

" ya, tapi aku tidak menyangka saja bagaimana bisa ditinggalkan ditempat seperti ini? apa panti asuhan sudah penuh ?"

" mmmhhh mmmhhh "

Sehun melirik shixun yang bergumam tidak jelas dan tertawa menunjukkkan gusi merah mudanya

" aku tidak tahu jong "

Ucap sehun dengan sedikit kesal. Mereka berdua kembali hening, hanya bunyi giggle dari gumamam shixun.

Jongin menatap bayi di dalam gendongannya ini yang sekarang sudah bermain dengan kancing baju seragam jongin. Ia masih memandangi shixun dengan seksama. Ada rasa janggal ketika menatap shixun lama, kenapa shixun sedikit mirip dengan sehun? Lihat saja, mata sipit, bibir tipis dan potongan rahang yang tegas. Jongin bolak balik menatap shixun dan sehun secara bergantian hingga sehun merasa risih dengan kelakuan jongin

" apa yang kau lihat jong ?"

" sehun kenapa aku merasa jika bayi ini mirip denganmu "

" APA "

" mmmhhh mmhh "

" hey kau membuat shixun ketakutan "

Bentak jongin ketika mendengar Sehun berteriak kearah mereka. Lihat shixun sampai mengeratkan pegangannya dengan sedikit kencang

" jangan bercanda jongin "

" aku tidak bercanda. Lihat saja, mata sipit, cek, bibir tipis cek, dan rahang tegas cek. Kenapa bisa mirip denganmu ?"

" kau lupa jika di dunia ini kita mempunyai 7 kembaran ? mungkin saja salah satunya bayi itu "

" tidak sehun, coba lihat "

Sehun mengeryitkan dahi tanda tidak suka. Bisa bisanya ia disamakan dengan seorang bayi

" haaaah. Oh my god "

Sehun tersentak dan menatap jongin. firasatnya buruk, jangan-jangan gadis hitam sehitam malika ini akan menafsirkan aneh-aneh. Dasar gadis bar-bar

" apa jangan-jangan dia anakmu dengan mantan kekasihmu ?"

" HEY "

" kau kan playboy, bisa saja kau tidur dengan salah satu kekasihmu dan diaaa... diaaa"

 _Huuup_

Sehun membungkam mulut jongin membuat gadis ini membulatkan mata

" dengar ya hitam, aku memang playboy tapi aku tidak sehina itu untuk tidur dengan mantan kekasihku. Aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak merusak mereka "

 _Srreeeettt_

Jongin menatap sengit sehun. menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sedang shixun dia masih betah bermain kancing seragam jongin. menurutku, tidak ada yang special dengan kancing itu xhun iiiee.

" tidak mungkin, dia pasti bayimu. Lihat saja, apa dia anakmu dengan irene, yoona, jiyoung? atau jangan-jangan dengan seulgi? Dia kan tidak masuk kelas hampir sebulan ?"

Jongin mendadak hiperbola. Dia menutup sebelah mulutnya dengan tnagna kanan dan mata membulat. Sehun merolling eyeskan matanya, jongin heboh sendiri dengan semua teorinya.

" seulgi tidak masuk karena dia ke jepang. Kau ini bodoh atau apa. bagaimana bisa dia hamil dan pergi ke sekolah. Lagipula apa kau lihat perut besar seulgi? Jangan membuat teori sendiri hitam "

Jongin mendengus kesal. Lihat shixun begitu heboh sendiri dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Menggendong Shixun membuat tangan Jongin kebas. Terlihat dari tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Bukan karena shixun berat, hanya saja dia sudah menggendong shixun selama 30 menit. Pegal sekali, sehun meliriknya dan menatap simpati jongin. Tanpa banyak bicara dia mengambil shixun dan menggendongnya

" eeh "

" bawa keranjangnya, kita bawa ke dalam gudang "

Ucap sehun mutlak, meninggalkan jongin dengan kening berkerut dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

X

X

X

X

Shixun diletakkan di dalam keranjang, sementara kedua orang remaja, tengah duduk di sekililingnya. Berfikir bagaimana cara membawa shixun keluar dari area sekolah. Sebenarnya mudah saja, tapi mereka pasti akan diejek oleh murid satu sekolah. Musuh abadi membawa bayi, apa kata mereka? Shixun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, bermain mainan karet dengan liur di ujung bibirnya. Dia tertawa senang dan memukul-mukul mainannya di keranjang. Jongin dan sehun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. shixun lucu sekali, bahkan jongin akui shixun lebih lucu daripada 2 adik kembarnya. Maafkan kelakuan anak sulungmu tuan dan nyonya Park.

" mmmhh na na na na "

Gumam shixun dengan ceria.

" bagaimana ? kau sudah ada ide ?"

" tidak tahu "

" sebenarnya mudah, tapi membawa keluar dari sekolah ini yang bahaya "

" hmmb kau benar "

" apa kita tunggu sampai pulang sekolah? Shindong saem menghukum kita sampai pulang sekolah bukan ?"

" ya kau benar, tapi masih banyak siswa disini karena extrakulikuler "

" aah ya kau benar "

Jongin nampak berfikir lagi. Shixun menatap jongin yang berfikir, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati jongin dengan menyodorkan mainannya

" mmmh na na na "

" huuh ?"

" na na na "

Jongin mengerti, shixun ingin memberikan mainannya kepada jongin. Ia tersenyum dan menerima. Lalu mengusap rambut tipis shixun. Bayi itu tertawa dengan gigi gigglenya. Sehun tanpa sadar menatap interaksi mereka. Seulas senyum tipis tersemat di wajahnya. Dibalik garangnya wajah si hitam, ternyata manis juga kalau tersenyum. eehhh... tidak-tidak apa-apaan itu. sehun kembali berfikir, menatap shixun dan wallaaa...

" jongin, kau tahu bukan jika di halaman sana ada sebuah jalan kecil ?"

" jalan kecil mana ?"

" ck, kau ini daerah sekolahmu sendiri masak tidak tahu. Di ujung kanan halaman, ada jalan kecil, itu penghubung sekolah dengan daerah pemukiman. Itu jalan yang biasa anak-anak pakai untuk membolos "

" kenapa kau tahu? Kau tukang bolos ?"

" ck, memangnya kau pernah melihatku bolos ?"

Jongin menyipitkan mata . Selama 3 tahun bersekolah dan satu kelas dengan sehun, dia tidak pernah melihat sehun membolos pelajaran kecuali mendapat hukuman dengannya. Jongin menggeleng.

" naah mungkin ibu shixun lewat jalan itu dan meninggalkannya disini "

" tapi mengapa di area sekolah sehun ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

" gudang dan halaman ini sangat jarang dipakai kecuali memang ada pertandingan antar kelas. bahkan dalam 1 bulan saja belum tentu siswa kemari "

" jangan bertanya padaku aku tak tahu "

Jongin menggigit bibir. Dia menatap shixun yang berkedip imut, kelihatannya bayi ini mengantuk. Terlihat dari beberapa kali dirinya menguap

" begini, kita tunggu sampai jam sekolah usai. Dan kau menunggu di halaman sana dengan shixun, aku akan mengambilkan tas dan kita bersama-sama ke kantor polisi "

" kau berniat meninggalkanku sendiri disini, huh ?"

" jangan berfikiran negatif, aku hanya mempunyai rencana itu "

" dan kabur dengan alibi mengambilkan tasku ?"

Jongin memicing menatap sehun. Sehun menepuk kening. Sempit sekali fikiran jongin ini. tapi bukan salah jongin juga jika dia menaruh curiga pada sehun.

" tidak tidak "

" kalau begitu, kau yang membawa shixun dan aku mengambil tasmu "

" bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau tidak akan kabur ?"

" tidak sehun, aku tidak sejahat itu "

" tapi kau jahat denganku "

" hihihi puk puk puk "

Keduanya menatap shixun yang tertawa dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya

" bukan saatnya bertengkar, baik-baik aku akan menunggu shixun disini. dan aku minta jaminan "

" apa ?"

" ponsel dan jas almamatermu "

" ck, oke oke "

Keduanya mengangguk sepakat.

X

X

X

X

Jongin melempar sapu sedang sehun melempar alat pel ke samping begitu mendengar Shixun menangis. Mereka berdua memang melanjutkan membersikan gudang, setelah tadi selesai menidurkan shixun dan meletakkan keranjang bayi shixun di atas 4 meja besar. Berjaga-jaga saja agar shixun tidak jatuh. By the way ini ide sehun. 1 jam lamanya mereka meninggalkan shixun dengan sesekali jongin maupun sehun melirik ke arah shixun. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua meninggalkan alat kebersihan dan sama-sama berlari ke tengah dan menengok shixun. Jongin mengangkat shixun dan menggoyangkan tubuh serta menepuk punggung shixun agar bayi ini berhenti menangis.

" sudah-sudah. Shixun tidak sendirian oke.. sudah jangan menangis"

" huweeeee huweee hiks hiks "

Sehun ikut menepuk punggung shixun tapi tidak berhasil. Ia mengambil alih tubuh shixun dan mengikuti apa yang jongin lakukan tadi.

" kalau bayi menangis tandanya apa ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

" kau kan perempuan pasti tahu jong, tidak mngkin kau tidak tahu "

" aku belum pernah mempunyai bayi sehun jadi diamlah. Aku akan berfikir "

Bentak jongin dan semakin membuat shixun menangis. Sehun berdecak kesal lalu kembali menggoyangkan tubuh shixun agar diam. Jongin berfikir, mulai berfikir. Menangis, bayi, menangis , bayi. Daeul seolla. Menangis, bayi.. ahaaa

" aah aku ingat, jika bayi menangis itu tandanya dia lapar, popok penuh dan mengantuk. Kurasa mengantuk tidak, jadi ada 2 pilihan, popok penuh atau lapar. Oke sekarang coba kau cek, popoknya "

Ucap jongin dengan panjang lebar. Sehun menatap horor jongin, aah mengecek popok. Bukankah itu berarti...

" aaha jongin ituu "

" apa lagi sehun ?"

Jongin mentap sehun sengit. Raut wajah namja tersebut nampak jijik ketika jongin berkata popok. Uuh pasti itu bau, dan iiiyuuuuhh. Jongin berdecak sebal dan mengambil shixun dari gendongan sehun.

" buka kain di bawah, aku akan meletakkan shixun disitu dan ambilkan bedak, popok lalu tissue basah "

Sehun melakukan apa yang jongin perintahkan. Memilih untuk mengikuti perintah jongin. Sedang Jongin masih menimang shixun agar diam

" huweeee huweee "

" iya shixun, tenang yaa ssstt diam yaa diam,, anak tampan harus diam yaa "

" huweeeee huweee "

Jongin melirik sehun, namja itu sudah selesai membuka kain. Segera saja, jongin meletakkan shixun dengan perlahan. Dengan telaten jongin membuka popok dari kiri dan kanan. Sedang sehun, dia mengeryit jijik dan menutup hidungnya kala bau menyengat dari bagian belakang shixun menguar. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi tapi dia sudah terbiasa ketika dulu adik kembarnya seperti ini.

" tissue "

Sehun mengambil tissue basah dan memberikannya pada jongin. Gadis ini mengangkat kedua kaki shixun dan membersihkan kotoran shixun. Setelah selesai dia meminta bedak dan yang terakhir popok bersih. Tak lama shixun sudah selesai berganti popok, dan benar saja, shixun mulai diam dan masih sesenggukan. Jongin melipat popok bekas shixun dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Shixun sudah bersih. Jongin mengambil selembar tissue basah lagi dan membersihkan tangan shixun serta tangannya. Bayi harus bersih oke.

" kau bisa? terampil sekali "

Jongin menatap sehun sombong

" aku punya adik kembar, dan dulu aku sering mengganti popoknya "

" ooohhh "

Keduanya kembali diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shixun sudah nampak mengantuk, dan Jongin dengan sigap menggendong. Menimang sebentar dan benar saja shixun sudah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih menimang Shixun, dia fikir gadis tomboy hobi berkelahi dengannya ini awam dengan dunia bayi. Ternyata tidak, ada sisi feminim dari jongin.

" keluarkan semua barang shixun, akan aku tidurkan kembali "

Sehun hanya diam dan menuruti ucapan jongin. Dengan perlahan, ia membaringkan shixun di keranjang. Bayi itu tertidur nyenyak. Tanpa sadar jongin mengecup kening shixun dan tersenyum manis. Sehun menatap jongin, bagaimana bisa dia feminim. Ini sangat jarang terjadi.

" apa ?"

Hmmb baru saja dipuji feminim, sisi gelap jongin muncul. Sehun menghendikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali berjalan menuju kain pelnya.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

Hollaa mian yaa baru bisa up. Nunaa baru aja pindah kantor, masih di kantor lama Cuma pindah tempat aja. Bersih-bersih 3 hari juga. Gak sempat UP karena wifi kantor mati. Padahal ini ff dan yang lain udah siap lusa kemarin. Ya udah nunaa up sekarang. janji buat fast update masih berlaku yaa, ditunggu aja. Pokok gak bakal lama banget soalnya nunaa udh niat bakal up dikit-dikit tapi cepet wkwkwk.

Oh yaa buat yang udah review makasih banget dan untuk :

 **Vallerisan** : hehe harusnya memang pakai huruf kapital ya say. Tapi akunya tipe orang malas jadi. Mian wkwkw tapi makasih banget udah dikasih saran

Dan juga buat :

 **Ohkimjs** : yaaa neo nuguyaa? Doll cookie masih belum dapet 100% doakan dapet yeay... gak usah berisik.. dan gak usah nangis. Nie pasti anak HKT +_+

Dan buat semuanya makasih

Sekian cuap cuapnya. Annyeong pay pay


	4. Chapter 4

" bagaimana ?"

" tidak tahu "

" apa ideku buruk? "

" tentu saja buruk. Membawa bayi ke kepala sekolah tambun yang ada kita akan dikeluarkan langsung park "

" hey itu hanya ide "

" ide dari otak burung "

 _Nyuuuuttt_

" aawwwhh awwwwh "

" katakan sekali lagi, habis telingamu "

Jongin kembali memakai kekerasannya pada sehun. Kali ini telinga namja itu ia jewer dengan memutar sekuat tenaga. Inginnya mencubit hidung sehun, tapi dia tidak tega akan memberi bogem mentah lagi seperti tadi pagi.

" sakit bodoh "

" kau bodoh "

Sehun menarik telinganya dan mengusap berulang-ulang. Sakit sekali tentu saja, lihat bahkan sampai memerah. Jongin? dia acuh tidak merasa bersalah.

" bukankah tadi kita sepakat dengan ideku ? kenapa harus berubah ?"

" kufikir kepala sekolah perlu tahu, kalau ada penemuan bayi di gudang "

" kau fikir dia percaya? "

" ku fikir "

Sehun melirik datar jongin. Tadi mereka sepakat untuk langsung membawa shixun ke kantor polisi. Tapi yang ada, Jongin berubah fikiran mengingat mereka sedang memakai baju sekolah. Resikonya besar, jadi dia memikirkan lagi ide sehun.

" ikuti saja ideku. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan si tambun. "

" baiklah, aku ikut "

Sehun tersenyum tipis remeh. Dia melepas jas almamater dan memberikan ponselnya. Ingat, itu jaminan yang jongin minta.

X

X

X

Baekhyun menatap sengit Sehun. Kenapa hanya namja albino itu saja yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Memang kemana sahabat hitamnya? Sehun tidak tahu jika dia ditatap oleh Baekhyun, dia memilih duduk dan berpura-pura diam disana. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika dia mengambilkan tas milik Jongin. Teman sekelasnya satu-persatu sudah keluar, tinggal dirinya dan Baekhyun saja

" hoy sehun, kemana Jongin? "

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya sengit

" tidak tahu "

" kau kan dihukum dengannya?"

" aku tidak tahu byun baek, setelah membersihkan gudang aku langsung ke kelas"

" tidak bersama jongin ?"

" kau bisa melihatnya sendiri "

Jawab sehun acuh. Dia mengutuk baekhyun yang masih ada di kelas. Dia harus ke gudang secepatnya agar jongin tidak mengamuk seperti hulk. Baekhyun masih memicingkan mata, dia bahkan berjalan menjauhi kelas dengan masih menatap sehun. Sedang Sehun dia acuh dan memilih menelungkupkan wajah ke atas meja. Begitu dia merasa jika Baekhyun sudah pergi, Sehun segera menenteng tasny dan tas jongin. Dia keluar kelas dengan melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Jaga-jaga jika teman bacconnya masih ada disekitar. Ketika dirasa aman, dengan secepat kilat, Sehun berlari ke gudang belakang.

Jongin sudah menunggu sehun di pintu belakang gudang dengan shixun digendongannya. Bayi mungil ini hanya tertawa melihat jongin yang kesal karena sehun tidak kunjung datang.

" na na na na "

" huh "

" na na na na "

Shixun berbicara dengan air liurnya yang menetes. Jongin terkikik sendiri. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengusap air liur shixun

" uuhh baby tampan "

" naaaa "

Puk puk puk

Shixun kembali tertawa degan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan

Tap tap tap

Jongin menoleh ke kiri, disana sehun berlari tergesa-gesa dengan membawa tas miliknya. Ternyata sehun menepati janjinya

Hosh hosh hosh

Sehun mengatur nafas dan memberikan tas jongin

" maaf, aku te_ "

" tak apa. ayo "

Jongin memotong ucapannya. Dia menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dengan tidak sadar, sedang tangan kanannya membawa keranjang milik shixun. Sehun berjalan dengan masih menatap tangan yang ditarik oleh Jongin. Namun dia sadar, Jongin nampak kesusahan dengan keranjang Shixun. Sifat lelakinya muncul, dia melepas genggaman tangan jongin dan meraih keranjang shixun. Jongin sedikit terkejut sampai akhirnya dia sadar jika dia membawa semua barang Shixun.

Sehun membuka pintu terobosan dan membantu Jongin untuk menunduk karena dahan-dahan pohon menutupi pintu kecil itu. Dan benar apa kata Sehun, ini merupakan jalan terobosan ke daerah rumah penduduk.

" baiklah, kita akan ke kantor polisi dan setelah itu beres "

" sehun "

Sehun menoleh ketika dia baru saja mengambil langkah pertama

" ada apa ?"

Namja tinggi ini melihat jongin yang menggigit bibirnya

" apa kau yakin akan melaporkan shixun?"

" tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa jong "

" bukankah di surat tadi, ibu shixun memang berniat membuang shixun? Apa tidak ada jalan lain ?"

" maksudmu ?"

Sehun kali ini berbicara dengan menghadap jongin dan mengkerutkan kening

" yaa kita kan sudah membacanya. Jika shixun memang dibuang oleh ibunya. Lagipula sang ibu masih seumuran dengan kita. Apa kau bisa menjamin shixun akan dijaga oleh pihak polisi? Apa lebih baik kita berikan ke panti asuhan ?"

" kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Sudah kita ke kantor polisi "

" hey aku kan hanya mengutarakan maksudku "

" ya tapi kau sudah teracuni dengan dra_ ADUUUHH HITAM "

Jongin tidak mau tahu, dia baru saja menendang tulang kering sehun dan berjalan angkuh dengan shixun digendongannya.

X

X

X

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan ke kantor polisi terdekat, yaa sesuai dengan ide Sehun. Mereka akan melaporkan penemuan bayi hilang atau bayi yang sengaja dibuang. Tapi baru saja mereka hendak melapor, petugas polisi dengan kepala botak sudah menanyai mereka yang macam-macam seperti...

" sudah banyak kasus seperti ini, mengaku menemukan bayi hilang tapi ternyata itu bayi mereka sendiri. Dan kalian sudah menjadi pelapor ke 5 dalam bulan ini "

" APA/APA?"

" mengaku menemukan bayi hilang, tapi ternyata bayi sendiri. Ya seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Lagipula lihat bayimu "

Polisi botak itu menatap Shixun yang berkedip imut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya

" apa kalian pikir kita akan percaya begitu saja. Lihat, bayimu mirip dengan ayahnya. Dari mata, hidung, warna kulit dan bibir. Mirip dengan pacarmu nonaa. "

" a…apa?"

" ckckckc anak muda jaman sekarang, berani berbuat tapi tidak mau dengan hasilnya. Lihat saja, apa kalian ingin menitipkan bayi kalian disini agar kalian bisa bersekolah lagi. Aahh aku menduga jika orang tua kalian tidak tahu tentang cucunya "

Sehun mengepalkan tangan, begitu juga dengan jongin. Keduanya Nampak marah, bagaimana bisa mereka yang notabene musuh abadi, menjadi ayah dan ibu dari bayi yang mereka temukan. Polisi botak itu melirik sehun dan jongin

" sudah, lebih baik beritahu ayah dan ibu kalian jika kalian sudah mempunyai anak. Ingat membuang anak akan mendapat ganjarannya. Untuk kali ini aku hanya menasehati saja, tapi jika kalian kemari lagi dan ngotot jika ini bukan anak kalian, aku terpaksa mengambil tindakan "

 _Sreeeet_

Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan jongin untuk ikut berdiri. Dia juga menatap sengit polisi botak ini

" terima kasih "

Dan setelah itu keduanya keluar dari kantor polisi dengan menahan marah

" ckckck dasar daun muda "

X

X

X

X

" sudah kubilang bukan? Mereka tidak akan percaya begitu saja sehun, akui saja jika shixun memang anakmu. Lagipula bukan aku saja yang mengatakan itu, polisi itu saja tahu jika shi_"

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya dan melebarkan mata ketika Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja

" sudah kukatakan jika shixun bukan anakku. Dia hanya kebetulan mirip "

Ucap Sehun dengan nada tajam dan menatap ke dalam mata bulat Jongin yang membesar. Jongin diam sejenak, dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan sedekat ini dengannya dan juga mendengar nada bicara, nampak sekali jika namja ini benar-benar sedang tidak bercanda ataupun berbohong.

Sehun masih saja menatap Jongin, meski Shixun menatap keduanya bergantian serta berkedip imut sampai gumamannya terdengar membuat keduanya melepas pandangan terutama Sehun.

" mmmhh mmmhh naa "

Jongin maupun sehun saling tidak enak. Terutama Sehun, dirinya berkedip dan berusaha menguasai diri untuk tidak terlalu emosi seperti tadi

" maafkan aku "

" huh ?"

Sehun melirik Jongin yang mengerutkan kening

" kau minta maaf ? wah wah wah "

" aku tarik ucapanku "

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin di belakang, lelaki ini merutuki bibirnya yang berkata maaf. Ini kali pertama nya ia berucap seperti itu. Biasanya saja tidak.

Jongin berjalan mengikuti sehun. aah ternyata sehun duduk di halte bus. Tidak tahu juga, ingin duduk atau mau pergi kemana berdua duduk di kursi halte. Jongin melirik kebawah. Shixun yang di gendong dengan gendongan kangguru menghadap ke arahnya memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dengan ibu jempol kanan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut

" na na maaa "

" huh "

" maa maa na na na "

Shixun sedang berbicara dengan bahasa bayinya. Lihat saja dirinya sedang bermain logo bordir di almamater Jongin. Dengan jari mungilnya dia bermain bulat-bulat disana dan sesekali tertawa. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum melihat Shixun yang bermain sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, mau tidak mau dia juga mencuri pandang ke arah keduanya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin mengusap rambut tipis Shixun dengan perlahan, dan nampaknya sang bayi menyukai usapan tersebut.

" sehun "

" hnng "

" bagaimana ?"

" entahlah, aku masih berfikir "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah, dia juga cemas dengan Shixun. Tidak mungkin bukan jika dirinya membawa Shixun ke rumah, bisa-bisa ibu bebeknya akan memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan itu pasti akan sangat lama. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, ibunya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Aahh mereka jadi bingung

" apa kita titipkan di panti asuhan seperti saranku tadi ?"

" aku tidak yakin "

" kenapa ?"

" hanya tidak yakin saja "

" baiklah, aku akan berfikir lagi "

Jongin tidak bertanya lagi. Cukup melihat wajah serius Sehun membuatnya tidak akan bertanya lagi.

" kita titipkan di penitipan anak ?"

" lalu status kita ?"

" maksudmu ?"

" jika kita menitipkan anak, harus mengisi formulir jongin. kau mau kita ditulis sebagai orang tua dari shixun ?"

Jongin menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa sebodoh ini, tidak mungkin bukan jika formulir disana ditulis dengan namanya sebagai ibu dan Sehun sebagai ayah

" meski kita berbohong, aku yakin kau akan malu ketika kita mengaku sebagai pasangan orang tua baru "

" lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membawa shixun ke rumah. Ibuku cerewet sekali sehuuuun "

" kau fikir ibuku tidak? Haaasssh aku bingung jong "

Jongin baru saja merengek kepada rivalnya. Oh my god, catat, catat itu.

Sehun berfikir keras, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membawa Shixun ke rumah. Yaah meski dia akui ibunya itu seperti malaikat, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sang ibu akan bertanya macam-macam dengannya. Atau yang lebih parah, ibu mungilnya akan pingsan ketika melihat dirinya membawa Shixun, karena yaa secara kebetulan wajah Shixun mirip sekali dengannya. Ooh tidak ini bencana, dia akan mendapat amukan dari sang baba dan berakhir dengan dideportasi dari keluarga Wu di Korea. Tidaaaaaakkk...

" kau kenapa ?"

" huh ?"

" bergumam sendiri seperti merapalkan mantra saja "

Ucap Jongin santai, dirinya memang tadi sedikit bergedik ngeri. Sehun nampak berfikir serius dengan bibir bergumam sendiri.

" sial, aku berfikir, bodoh "

" berfikir tapi tidak harus bergumam albino "

Keduanya saling menatap sengit sampai akhirnya Jongin memutuskan tatapan itu.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin juga berfikir, tapi sama saja. Sejak tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada panti asuhan. Tapi mendengar Sehun yang tidak yakin dia jadi urungkan. Entah apa alasannya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar helaan nafas dari namja albino disampingnya.

" aku tahu kemana harus membawa shixun "

" eeh "

Belum sempat bertanya, tangan kiri Jongin sudah ditarik Sehun untuk berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bus yang kedatangannya tepat sekali.

Selama di perjalanan, beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Tentu saja Sehun maupun Jongin begitu risih. Jongin bahkan memiringkan duduknya ke arah jendela dan mengabaikan tatapan penumpang lain. Sehun juga begitu dia berkali-kali berdehem untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Sedang Shixun? Bayi itu nampak anteng dengan dot kecil di dalam mulut. Mata sipitnya hanya berkedip imut dan sesekali tertawa karena guyonan kecil penumpang wanita yang kebetulan berdiri di depan Sehun.

" lucu sekali bayinya, tapi sayang. Mereka masih pelajar "

" kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana tingkah pelajar jaman sekarang ?"

" yaa, hasil dulu baru proses "

Sehun dan Jongin hanya mendelik diam. Mereka mendengar pembicaraan wanita yang tadi menggoda Shixun.

 _'sial'_

Rutuk keduanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka pura-pura tidak mendengar tapi entahlah telinganya begitu gatal ketika mendengr semua ocehan para kaum hawa.

Halte tempat tujuan Sehun sudah didepan mata, dengan cepat dirinya menarik tangan Jongin dan menjinjing keranjang Shixun. Telinga sudah panas dengan ocehan apra ibu-ibu dibis tadi. Sehun turun dan segera menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke gang sempit di dekat halte. Satu-satunya gang sempit jika kalian ingin tahu. Jongin hanya diam saja, dia masih manyun gara-gara tadi dan Shixun, baby itu masih setia mengenyot dotnya. Mereka sampai di persimpangan gang dan Sehun masih menggenggam salah satu tangan jongin yang masih bebas. Jongin memicingkan mata dan menatap sekitar. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke daerah ini. Menurutnya cukup jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya. Bahkan tadi saja mereka harus berganti bus 2x.

" kau mau membawaku kemana albino ?"

" ikut saja, kau pasti akan tahu nanti "

" kau mau membuang shixun ?"

Teriak jongin dan dia segera berhenti berjalan. Sehun yang berada 2 langkah didepan jongin segera menoleh dan menatap datar gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" tidak, kau fikir aku tega meninggalkan shixun seperti dia tadi "

" mungkin, kau saja tidak mau mengakui shixun. Sudah pasti kau akan membuangnya "

Sehun menarik nafas geram, berapa kali dia menjelaskan pada jongin, gadis ini tetap akan pendiriannya

" aku akan membawanya ke tempat bibiku. Puas ?"

Jawabnya dengan marah

" bibi?"

" pengasuh hyungku dan aku "

" oh "

Jongin acuh, dia berjalan ke depan meninggalkan sehun yang frustasi dan menahan geram padanya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil di ujung gang. Ada taman kecil disana, dan juga bangku besar yang muat untuk 6 orang serta meja makan kecil diatasnya. Sehun membuka pagar setinggi 1 meter itu dan mendoronnya masuk.

" sehun "

2 remaja ini menoleh ke sumber suara dan sehun tersenyum kala mendapati wanita paruh baya yang tengah membawa pancuran air serta memakai celemek dan topi. Aah rupanya wanita ini sedang berkebun.

" bibi song "

Sehun segera berlari dan memeluk wanita paruh baya yang begitu ia kenal.

" bibi aku merindukanmu "

" ya bibi juga merindukanmu anak nakal "

" bibi aku tidak nakal "

Rajuk sehun dengan bibir di poutkan, sedang jongin ia menjatuhkan rahangnya 2cm melihat kelakuan sehun yang OOC sekali.

" kau kemari membawa gadis ?"

Sehun menepuk kening, ia berjalan kearah jongin dan menarik tangan gadis itu

" dia mus_ aah maksudku temanku bi. Kita_ akan aku jelaskan tapi dia bukan bayi kita "

Sehun segera memutus ucapannya kala bibi song akan bertanya dan dia tahu bibi akan bertanya apa

" aah, kita masuk saja "

Ketiganya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis. Shixun menatap ke depan lebih tepatnya bibi song dengan masih mengenyot dotnya. Mirip sekali dengan sehun by the way. Bibi song juga menyuguhkan 2 gelas jus jeruk dan beberap mandu yang tadi pagi dibuat.

" perkenalkan namaku park jongin, bi "

" aigoo kau cantik sekali nona "

" terima kasih bibi "

Sehun mencebikan bibirnya. Merasa tidak terima kalau jongin dipanggil cantik. Sedang jongin, gadis itu meski tidak menoleh tapi dia tahu jika sehun bergumam mengenainya dan…

Nyuuut

" aaawwwhhh "

Dan jongin masih tersenyum kearah depan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekpressi kesakitan sehun yang mana ia cubit paha kirinya.

Sehun mengusap paha kirinya, ia bertaruh jika ia melepas celana sekolahnya pasti bekas cubitan itu akan membiru. Dia tahu bagaimana kekuatan cubitan jongin, bahkan pernah ia dicubit di lengan dan itu membiru selama 1 minggu.

" aku tahu bibi akan bertanya apa. Tapi kumohon jangan berfikir negative terlebih dahulu."

Bibi song mengatur duduknya dan siap mendengarkan cerita sehun tapi ia tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak menatap shixun yang begitu lucu. Bayi itu di duduk sendiri sambil kedua tangannya diletakkan di lantai kayu. Berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap lamat-lamat bibi song. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengenyot dot yang tidak bisa lepas dari shixun.

" aku dan jongin berteman, yaa dia teman sekelasku. Tadi pagi aku dan dirinya datang terlambat ke sekolah, dan mendapat hukuman untuk mebersihkan gudang belakang. Saat kami sedang membersihkan, jongin mendengar suara rengekan bayi. Dan kita mencari sumber suara dan benar, jika itu bayi. Namanya shixun umurnya 7 bulan. Dia duduk di rumput belakang gudang dan menangis. Ibunya hanya memberikan sebuah surat, beberapa perlengkapan bayi dan keranjang tidur. Kami sudah pergi ke kantor polisi tapi yang ada kami dituduh membuang bayi kami. Sungguh bi, shixun bukan bayiku maupun jongin. Kami hanya menemukannya "

Bibi song menatap sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Setelah itu ia menatap shixun yang menggapai-gapai gelas berisi jus jeruk dan bergumam dengan bahasa gigglenya.

" na na na mmmh "

" kau tidak boleh minum itu xunnie "

" naaaaa "

Teriak shixun dengan marah. Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduk dan menjauhkan kedua gelas itu dari hadapannya. Bibi song dan sehun menatap interaksi keduanya dan kembali Saling tatap.

" lalu maksudmu datang kemari ?"

Jongin kembali focus pada pembicaran sehun dan bibi ahn. Tadi dia sempat mengangguk dan mengacungi jempol untuk sehun karena kebohongannya. Tidak mungkin jika dia harus berkata jujur bukan ?

" hmmb itu… hmmb bibi pasti tahu bukan apa maksudku ?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bibi song menghela nafas dan kembali menatap shixun yang masih saja protes dengan gelas jeruknya

" kau ingin menitipkan shixun selama kalian sekolah?"

" bukan hanya sekolah bi, tapi…. "

Sehun melirik jongin tapi gadis itu cuek dan pura-pura berbicara dengan shixun. Sehun menatapnya kesal. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama

" tapi apa hun? Selamanya ?"

" tidak. Bu… bukan seperti itu bi. Tapi maksudku kami akan datang menjenguknya sesekali"

Bibi song menggeleng. Tidak percaya sebenarnya dengan ucapan sehun tapi dia terlalu mengenal remaja ini. Jadi dia tahu apa maksud sebenarnya

" ya aku mengerti. Kalian akan menitipkan shixun disini sementara kalian sekolah. Dan akan datang mengunjunginya kapanpun kalian mau ?"

Raut wajah sehun berubah, ini lah yang dia sukai, bibi song selalu tahu apa maksud dan keinginannya. Jongin yang berpura-pura cuek melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan masih bermain dengan shixun.

" tapi jahat sekali kalian dengan bibi. Kau tahu bukan jika aku sudah lama tidak merawat seorang bayi dan sekarang kau menyuruhku merawat bayi kalian "

" BUKAN "

Shixun, sehun dan bibi song menoleh. Shixun bahkan bersiap untuk menangis. mimic wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah

" eeh eeh xunnie. Maaf,bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu baby sshhh ssshhh"

" mmmhh mmmh nan a "

Jongin jadi bingung, aah shixun sudah merengek menangis ternayta. Sehun mengambil alih bayi 7 bulan ini dan menepuk punggung shixun di pundaknya

" bibi, xunnie bukan bayi kami. Serius dia bukan bayi kami. Seperti yang sehun katakan tadi, kami menemukan shixun di belakang gudang sekolah "

" aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja, shixun berwajah mirip dengan sehun. Mirip sekali, bahkan jika orang tidak kenal kalian, mereka akan segera menebak kalau shixun adalah bayi kalian "

Sehun menghela nafas, sementara jongin dia tertawa dalam diam. Tidak hanya dia saja bukan yang berkata jika shixun itu mirip sehun ?

" ayolah bii, percaya padaku. Bibi mengenalku selama ini bukan? Bibi tahu semuanya tentangku. Kecuali 3 bulan terakhir ini. Bibi memilih pensiun dari rumah. Aku tidak pernah macam-macam dengan kekasihku bi. Bahkan aku bertaruh ibu akan memenggalku kalau aku macam-macam. Apa bibi pernah melihatku membawa kekasihku masuk ke dalam kamar ? "

'menggeleng'

" naah itu bibi tahu "

" memang benar, tapi kau hampir memperkosa seulgi saat di ruang tamu "

Sehun membolakan mata begitu juga dengan jongin yang terkejut sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menatap sehun tidak percaya dengan tersenyum mengejek

" bibi, apa itu benar ?"

Jongin begitu antusias

" tentu saja, bahkan minseok, kekasih luhan langsung pingsan ketika melihat kejadian dewasa tersebut "

" oh my "

Jongin berpura-pura terkejut sambil menutup mulut. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin berteriak dan yaa lumayan, ini bisa menjadi bahan olokan nanti. Sehun ingin saja menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han bila, shixun tidak ada di gendongannya.

" bi itu sudah lalu "

" bibi berfikir jika ini anakmu dan seulgi "

" bibi soooooong "

X

X

X

X

" huweeee mmaaa mmaaa maaaa "

" aah shixun besok kita kemari lagi oke "

" mmaaa mmmaaaa mmaaa "

Shixun tidak mau lepas dari jongin, bayi ini masih menangis sambil memegang erat baju seragam jongin. Aah dia tidak tega jika harus pergi meninggalkan shixun sendiri. Ia jadi ingat seolla dan daeul kalau ditinggal ibu mereka pergi. Jadi jongin kembali menaruh tas, dan membawa shixun untuk berdiri. Sehun? Dia sudah kabur entah kemana. Dasar lelaki kardus.

" kemana sehun ?"

" kabur "

" kabur ?"

" iya, dia kabur setelah berpamitan "

" astaga anak itu "

Jongin acuh, dia menimang shixun berharap bayi ini akan diam dan tertidur. Bibi song baru saja membuatkan susu di botol. Shixun sudah diam, tapi dia masih sesenggukan dan menggenggam erat dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. Jongin menatap shixun, bayi ini kurus. Tidak seperti seolla atau daeul. 7 bulan saja adiknya sudah gendut sekali. Bahkan pipinya sampai kemana-mana. Tapi shixun cenderung kurus. Apa benar ibunya hanya anak dibawah umur? Baju yang dikenakan shixun juga cenderung longgar. Jongin makin bersimpati pada shixun.

" hikc hikc "

" sudah yaa, nunaa disini xunnie "

Bibi song yang awalnya duduk memperhatikan jongin, berdiri mendekati si gadis dan menyodorkan botol susu.

" coba beri dia ini, mungkin dia bisa tidur lebih cepat "

Jongin mengangguk dan menerima botol tersebut. Jongin perlahan melepas genggama tangan shixun di seragamnya tapi nihil. Shixun semakin mencengkeram erat, Nampak sekali jika ia tidak mau ditinggal. Jongin mengalah, ia mendekatkan botol tersebut dan shixun membuka matanya. Menerima makanan kesukaannya dan menyedotnya perlahan. Bibi song mengangguk dan kembali duduk.

Jongin mengajak shixun untuk keluar, ke taman kecil depan rumah. Menimang sambil meniup-niup pelan kening shixun. Ia pernah melihat sang nenek menidurkan daeul, dan itu efektif. Botol susu tinggal setengah, dan shixun sudah hampir memejamkan mata tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti menyedot susu. Hingga 10 menit berlalu, shixun benar-benar tidur. Tidak lagi menyedot susu. Jongin mengambil botol dot perlahan dan meletakkannya di kursi santai. Shixun tidur dengan nyenyak. Memberi kecupan selamat malam, seperti yang ia lakukan pada kedua adiknya.

Kriieett

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, aah ternyata si albino. Ia meletakkan telunjuk kanan di depan bibir, memberi isyarat agar tidak berisik karena shixun tidur. Sehun hanya melirik dan berjalan santai masuk ke pekarangan rumah membuat jongin geram. Untung saja shixun tidak terganggu. Tak lama jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dan memanggil bibi song

" eoh sudah tidur, kemari jong "

Jongin mengikuti arah langkah bibi song. Membawanya ke sebuah kamar kecil yang sudah tertata rapi dengan tumpukan selimut tebal serta beberapa bantal.

" letakkan disini "

Ujar bibi song. Jongin perlahan berjongkok dan berdiri dengan menumpu kedua lutut. Meletakkan shixun perlahan di tumpukan selimut. Setelah berhasil, ia mengambil selimut yang lain untuk menghangatkannya.

Cup

" selamat tidur xunnie "

Dan setelahnya shixun tertidur dengan damai di kamar barunya.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh


	6. Chapter 6

Shixun tidur, beres. Baiklah waktunya ia harus pulang, ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia terlambat pulang. Jongin tidak bisa menghubungi rumah, ponselnya disita. Jadi ya begitulah. Ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan sehun yang asyik bermain ponsel. Ia pikir pemuda pale tersebut kabur, ternyata tidak. ia melirik ke sisi kiri. Ada kantung belanja berwarna putih dan ia tahu apa isinya. Popok dan susu. Aah ternyata dia perhatian juga. Jongin pura-pura acuh dan mendekati bibi song.

" kalian boleh pergi sekarang, tapi ingat dalam sehari datang berkunjung setidaknya ucapkan halo pada shixun. Aku tidak mau kalian lari dari tanggung jawab seperti di drama-drama "

Sehun menatapnya datar, bibi song ternyata tidak hilang kebiasaaan. Menonton drama marathon adalah hobbynya bahkan ketika dia masih tinggal dengan keluarga wu.

" bibi kami tidak akan meninggalkan shixun begitu saja. Aku akan sering-sering kemari apalagi akhir pekan. Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan "

Ucap jongin dengan tulus tapi ditanggapi sinis oleh sehun.

" bukan sering-sering kemari jongin. tapi kalian setiap hari harus datang kemari. setelah pulang sekolah dan ketika libur kalian harus disini menemani shixun "

" tapi bi_ "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian sehun "

Ujar bibi song ketika sehun hendak protes

" aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, jika kalian melanggar. Aku akan datang ke sekolah dan mengaku jika ini bayi kalian "

" JANGAN/JANGAN "

Bibi song tersenyum menang. Membuat 2 remaja dihadapannya ini menatap kesal

" baiklah, kalau begitu kalian pulanglah dan ingat, jangan pernah kabur "

" baik bi/baik bi "

Jawab keduanya dengan lemas. Bibi song menatap keduanya yang berjalan menjauh, ia menghela nafas dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

X

X

X

X

Jongin berjalan lebih dahulu di depan, sehun? ia masih setia bermain game. Mereka berdua seakan tidak kenal. Jadi saat mereka sampai di halte, jongin masih berdiri dan melihat papan pengumuman kecil yang selalu tertempel di setiap halte. Papan nomor dan jalur bis yang akan melewati halte ini. aah ia bersyukur, karena bisa pulang ke halte terdekat dengan 1x naik. Ini sudah malam dan tentu saja tidak banyak orang naik bus. Apalagi untuk anak sekolah macam mereka. Sehun di ujung kanan dan jongin di ujung kiri. Menurut jadwal, bus dengan nomor 06 akan datang 20 menit lagi. Jadi selama itu ia bisa duduk tenang disana.

" sial aku kalah "

Jongin hanya melirik tidak minat dan kembali menatap ke arah sepatunya.

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah jongin sekilas. Ia juga naik bus tapi harus 2x perjalanan. Arah rumah mereka berbeda. Dari kejauhan keduanya saling menoleh ke sisi kiri dan melihat ada bus datang. Aah itu bus nomor 02, dan sehun akan menaikinya. Ia kembali melirik jongin yang menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bus sudah berhenti dan beberapa penumpang sudah turun. Giliran sehun yang akan menaiki. Ia kembali melirik jongin tapi gadis itu masih diam tidak memperdulikan sekitar. Sehun akhirnya naik bus dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian disana.

Pukul 7 malam, jongin datang terlambat. Ia bahkan masih berdiri di depan rumah. Takut untuk masuk ke rumah tapi tubuhnya sudah lelah. Seharian ini dia terlalu banyak berpetualang.

" aku siap untuk dihukum lagi huuuft "

Ceklek

" jongin pu_ "

" KEMANA SAJA KAU HUH "

Jongin melebarkan mata melihat ibunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan spatula di tangan kanan.

" i... ibu "

" dasar anak nakal, kau membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir "

Prang

PLAK

" aw aw aw ibuu aaaiiisssh sakiiittt "

Plak plak plak

" anak nakal, bisa-bisanya kau pulang terlambat seperti ini huh "

Nyuuuttt

" aawwwwhh ibuuuuu "

Tap tap tap

" SAYANG "

Dengan kaki panjangnya, sang kepala keluarga melerai istrinya untuk menepuk pantat si sulung.

PLAK

" aawwh sayang, kenapa aku kena pukul "

" kau menghalangiku yoda "

" astaga, istriku bar-bar "

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya dan menyuruh jongin untuk naik ke atas

" hey hey hey, anak nakal. Kau mau kemana ! "

Jongin kabur begitu saja, meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berteriak dengan kencang. Melihat putrinya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, chanyeol memeluk istrinya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

" lepaskan chan "

" tidak "

" anakmu perlu dihukum "

" aku tahu, tapi tidak seperti itu bae "

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya tapi masih memegang kedua lengan jongdae.

" berhenti mentautkan alismu, atau kau akan berakhir di bawahku "

 _'melotot'_

" kau menyebalkan "

" aku mencintaimu "

Jongdae mengambil spatula yang tadi ia lempar ke lantai dan pergi meninggalkan suaminya di ruang tamu.

Jongin mengunci pintu kamar, ia mengusap pantatnya berkali-kali. Sakit sekali, ibunya itu bertenaga bebek atau badak siiih? Untung saja dia selalu memakai bantalan pantat, selain untuk memberi volume pada bagian belakang, ini juga bermanfaat untuk menghindari sakit ketika ibunya berubah menjadi bar-bar.

" untung aku pakai, kalau tidak. aku jamin tidak bisa duduk "

Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

20 menit berlalu, ia sudah segar dan bersiap untuk turun. Perutnya sudah harus diisi jika ia tidak ingin mati kelaparan. Ini hanya karangan bukan fakta. Jongin terlalu hiperbola. Selesai makan malam yang mengerikan dan banyak tatapan kesal, jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum ibunya kembali berceramah. Merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk dan tak lama ia tertidur. Tubuhnya lelah dan yaa ia butuh istirahat.

X

X

X

X

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap sahabat hitamnya yang berjalan lesu ke arah bangku. Jongin hanya menatap malas dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Mengacuhkan baekhyun yang sepertinya akan meledak.

" hitam, kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu kemarin ?"

Tuh kan baru saja di bicarakan, si cerewet sudah bertanya

" aku lelah baek "

" jawab "

" aku lelah, jadi aku pulang "

" kau pulang ?"

 _'menganggukkecil'_

Baekhyun mentautkan kedua alisnya, menatap tidak percaya pada jongin

" bohong, dikelas ini hanya aku seorang dan tas mu masih ada di bangku saat aku kembali. tapi mengapa sekarang ada padamu ?"

Jongin membuka mata dan segera duduk tegap,

 _'mati aku'_

Monolog jongin, ia lupa kalau kemarin sehun mengambil tasnya dan sekarang apa yang harus ia jawab?

" aku lupa, jadi aku kembali lagi ke sini hehehe "

" kau berbohong padaku park ?"

" tidak tidak, untuk apa aku berbohong "

Jongin tersenyum kecil, menutupi kegugupannya

" tapi ka_"

" baek, apa kemarin jung saem mencariku ?"

" eoh?"

" aku kemarin kan tidak ikut pelajarannya ?"

Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan,semoga saja si bebek ini tidak curiga

" jung saem sudah tahu kau kemana, dan juga buku tugasmu sudah aku berikan "

" ooh, syukurlah. Bangunkan aku jika guru tambun itu datang "

Dan setelahnya, jongin kembali menelungkupkan diri di bangku mengabaikan omelan si cerewet.

Lari, olahraga yang sangat Jongin sukai. Tentu saja, dia setiap hari harus berlari ke sekolah karena suka bangun terlambat dan juga ia harus menghindari pukulan sapu dari guru piket. Jadi, ketika hari ini guru choi melakukan penilaian lari. Dengan senang hati jongin akan melakukannya. Sangat berbeda dengan baekhyun, ia sudah mengeluh dan berakting sakit tapi tetap saja guru choi mengabaikan si drama queen.

" aku benci guru kuda itu "

" tapi dia tampan baek "

" lebih tampan zitao "

" sebanyak apapun aku berkata jika panda itu jelek, kau akan tetap memujanya "

" tentu saja "

Jongin memutar matanya malas, mereka berdua tengah melakukan pemanasan. 10 menit lagi, guru choi akan memanggil satu persatu nama untuk melakukan penilaian lari jarak dekat. Hanya 100meter.

" jong, besok temani aku ke mall "

" untuk apa "

" zitao ulang tahun, jadi aku memberinya kado "

" kau pacarnya?"

" hampir "

" kau yakin?"

Baekhyun memasang muka bete dan menatap jongin

" bisakah kau memberiku semangat untuk bisa menjadi pacarnya?"

" aku hanya bertanya byun "

" aku serius hitam "

" terserah "

" oke, besok jam 9 aku jemput "

" ba_ "

Tunggu-tunggu, jika besok baekhyun mengajaknya pergi. Otomatis dia tidak akan menemui shixun. Aah kenapa dia harus melupakan bayi si albino. Tidak-tidak, ayahnya tidak pernah mengajari jongin untuk lari dari tanggung jawab. Yaa meski bukan salah jongin, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada bibi song.

" ba apa?"

Jongin menoleh dan menatap baekhyun

" aku tidak bisa baek. Bagaimana kalau malam ?"

" kau gila, aku tidak pernah mau keluar malam. memang kenapa ?"

Jongin mendudukkan diri diatas rumput dan mulai meluruskan kedua kaki dan ia membungkuk mencium lutut

" aku harus menjaga seolla dan daeul "

Gumamnya. Baekhyun pun mengikuti gerakan jongin

" memang ayah dan ibumu kemana "

" hmmmb, itu... "

" huuuh ?"

" ayah mengajak ibu pergi mengunjungi bibi yoora "

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, ia tahu siapa bibi yoora. Itu kakak ayah si hitam.

" kenapa tidak diajak si kembar ?"

" mana ku tahu. Sudah ayo berkumpul "

Jongin bangkit dan menarik tangan kecil baekhyun dan mulai berkumpul mendekati guru tampan ditengah lapangan.

" aku akan memanggil 3 nama sekaligus. Gunakan teknik persiapan yang sudah minggu kemarin aku ajarkan. Bagi kalian yang menyelesaian lari kurang dari 20detik langsung mendapat poin A+ "

" tidak adil "

Ujap baekhyun spontan. Akhirnya murid paling cerewet di kelas menjadi pusat perhatian

" byun sshi apa ada masalah ?"

" tentu saja. itu tidak adil buat kami. Para gadis tentu saja akan lari lebih lamban daripada murid laki-laki. Beri kami waktu lebih lama "

" itu benar, aku tidak bisa berlari pak " – yulhee

" kaki murid laki-laki disini begitu panjang, apalagi sehun. dia bisa saja hanya 10 detik berlari " – sohee

Jongin menoleh ke arah gerombolan para lelaki, membuat gesture muntah ketika melihat sehun menunjukkan wajah sombongnya. Guru choi hanya menghela nafas, meladeni murid perempuan butuh tenaga extra

" baiklah, murid perempuan mendapat extra 10 detik. Tidak ada lagi protes "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melakukan high five bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Selama menunggu, para murid duduk diatas rumput sambil sesekali bergosip. Apalagi murid perempuan, gosip adalah hal yang wajar. Di garis start, ada 3 murid laki-laki yang melakukan persiapan. Jiyoung, yugyeom dan seungcheol. Sedang guru choi, duduk santai diatas kursinya digaris finish. Lengkap dengan pengeras suara dan pluit.

" bersedia, siap, priiiiittttt "

Ketiga laki-laki itu berlari dengan cepat. Teriak para murid saling bersautan memberi semangat untuk ketiganya.

Priiiittt

" kim jiyoung 21.23 detik. A. Yugyeom dan seungcheol B+ "

Teriak guru choi menyebut siapa yang tercepat sekaligus meneriakkan nilai

" beda 1 persekian detik mendapat A. Jiyoung memang seperti kuda " - yoori

" dia murid sepak bola, tentu saja cepat " – haein

Jongin mendengar semua perkataan teman-temannya. Jongin akui, jiyoung memang tidak setinggi murid yang lain tapi dia pelari yang hebat

" wu sehun, bang yongguk, kwon sewoo "

Jongin menatap malas ke arah sehun. mendengar sorak-sorak dari teman-teman yang lain mengenai sehun membuat telinganya panas. Belum lagi sehun memakai plester di hidungnya. Efek 'ciuman' mesra dari jongin.

" wu sehun wu sehun wu sehun "

" ya tuhan, telingaku panas "

Sehun mendengar gumaman jongin langsung menoleh menatap tajam jongin

" APA ?"

" huh percaya diri sekali kau "

Yulhee yang berada di dekat jongin, segera menarik lengan jongin untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka memulai pertengkaran

" WU SEHUN KIM JONGIN,BERHENTI MEMAKAN SATU SAMA LAIN "

Teriak guru choi dengan pengeras suaranya. Sehun membalik tubuh, melakukan persiapan untuk aksi berlarinya.

" bersedia, siap, priiiiitttt "

Lagi, teman-temannya bersorak. Kali ini nama sehun yang mendominasi. jongin menutup kedua telinganya dan memutar tubuh melihat objek lain. asal bukan pada si albino berkaki 2

" wu sehun, 18.43 detik. A+. Yongguk dan sewoo A "

" oh my goodd, A+ "

" heleeeh, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkannya "

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan jongin.

Sekarang giliran pelari wanita. Jongin bersiap di garis start bersama youngji dan sohee. Ia melakukan persiapan, dan mengikuti aba-aba dari guru choi dan_

Priiiitttt

Jongin segera bangkit dan mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang. Mereka tertinggal jauh, dan didepan matanya sudah terlihat garis finish membuat jongin menambah kecepatannya dan

Priiiit

" kim jongin 16.04 detik A+ "

" APAAAA?"

Jongin berbalik dan mengibaskan rambut, menyombongkan diri. Bahkan ia tersenyum menang dihadapan sehun.

" sial "

X

X

X

X

X

Sejak pagi, bibi song dibuat kewalahan oleh shixun. Bayi ini menangis dan tidak mau digendong. Shixun menangis beberapa kali bahkan sampai memerah. Bibi song bahkan belum sempat mengganti baju shixun, setiap akan digendong shixun akan menangis dan merangkak menjauh.

" mmaa maaaa huweeeee huweeee "

" astaga xhunnie, mamamu sedang sekolah baby. Ayo ikut sama nenek "

" huweeee mmaa mmaaa huweeeee "

Tuhkan nangis lagi, bibi song sampai pusing.

" xhunnie, nenek janji sebentar lagi mama papamu pulang. Ayo kemari baby "

" mmaa hiks hiks "

Aah berhasil, si bayi mulai mengecilkan tangisanya. Menatap berkali-kali bibi song dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Dengan senang hati bibi song mendekati shixun dan menggendongnya. Menghapus air mata dan ingus shixun. Menepuk punggung sempitnya dan memberi kecupan di kepala

" nanti sore mama papamu datang. Sekarang ayo mandi dan kita makan. Oke "

" mmaa hiks "

Bibi song membawa shixun ke kamar mandi. Air hangat yang sudah daritadi ia siapkan menjadi dingin, oleh karena itu ia menuangkan lagi air panas dari termos dan melepas semua pakaian shixun.

Selesai mandi, dan shixun memakai pakaian ganti. Bibi song memberikan bedak dan menyisir rambut cepol shixun. Menciumnya sebentar dan kembali menggendong dengan gendongan. Membawanya ke ruang tamu dan mengambil botol susu yang sudah ia dinginkan tadi. Shixun menerima dengan semangat botol susunya. Ia meminum sampai tandas.

" mmaaa "

" belum sebentar lagi datang. Shixun dengan nenek dulu ya "

Shixun hanya diam menatap bibi song dengan tatapan lucu.

Bibi song pergi mengajak shixun untuk keluar rumah. Ia menggendong shixun di depan membuat bayi itu bisa melihat suasana jalanan. Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, bibi song memasuki sebuah pertokoan. Shixun mendongak menatap beberapa boneka kecil yang terpajang di rak. Kedua tangannya bertepuk tangan dan kembali mengucapkan 'mma'. Ternyata bibi song mengajak shixun untuk masuk ke dalam toko perlengkapan bayi. Tadi ketika hendak mengambil baju shixun, hanya ada beberapa potong. Mungkin hanya bisa dipakai selama 2 hari mengingat bayi harus steril.

" mma mma "

Puk puk puk

" aah kau senang baby "

" nnaa "

Bibi song mengecup pucuk kepala shixun. Ia kembali memilih pakaian untuk shixun. 5 setelan baju, 2 pasang sepatu, 3 pasang kaus kaki, 2 topi. Bibi song merasa cukup. Mungkin lain kali dia akan membelikan shixun jika ia mendapat uang dari usaha menjual bunga.

" nnaaa "

" iya baby "

" nna nnaa "

Shixun menunjuk sebuah boneka anjing puddle kecil berwarna putih.

" aah kau mau ini baby "

" nnaaa "

Pekik shixun dengan senang. Dengan senang hati, bibi song mengambil boneka anjing kecil untuk shixun. Shixun berkali-kali memekik senang dengan menggenggam bonekanya erat-erat.

X

X

X

X

Kelas terakhir sudah usai, dan jongin bisa bernafas lega karena baekhyun tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama. Satu persatu teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas. kecuali 1 murid nakal yang mash setia menyelami dunia mimpi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Sehun. Jongin mendekati sehun ketika hanya mereka berdua dikelas. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan menatap malas sehun sampai

DUK

Ia menendang kaki kursi sehun.

" ssshhhh "

Pemuda pale dengan rambut hitam tersebut mendesis. Merasa terganggu

" oh sehun, cepat bangun "

" hitaaam, bisakah kau tidak mengaangguku ?"

Geram sehun menahan marah

" kau lupa, kita harus menemui shixun "

" besok saja "

Jongin melebarkan mata dan _

DUK DUK

" HITAM "

" cepat bangun pemalas "

Jongin mengacuhkan teriakan sehun dan keluar kelas. Membuat sehun menggaruk kasar rambutnya dan mengikuti jongin dibelakang.

X

X

X

X

" shixuuuuuunnnnn "

Pekik jongil ketika ia baru sampai di rumah bibi song dan melihat shixun tertawa dengan boneka anjingnya.

" mmaaa mmmaaa "

Shixun membuat gesture melompat lompat kecil di kursi bangku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah jongin. Jongin segera membuka pintu pagar dan berlari kearah shixun. Mengangkat tubuh kurus shixun dan memberinya kecupan berkali-kali di kepalanya

" hey, nunaa merindukanmu baby. Apa kau merindukan nunaa ?"

" mmaa nnaaa nnaaa "

" aah kau merindukanku ternyata "

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memangku shixun di kedua pahanya. Duduk disamping bibi song dengan sehun yang duduk di hadapan jongin

" nnaaaa "

Sapa shixun pada sehun yang tersenyum padanya serta mengusak rambut tipis shixun

" bibi, apa shixun mencariku tadi ?"

" tentu saja jong, dia bahkan tidak mau kugendong "

" astaga xhunnieee "

Jongin meletakkan shixun di kursi kayu agar bayi itu bisa memainkan kembali boneka anjingnya.

" mmaaa "

Shixun merangkak mendekati sehun dan berdiri berpegangan pada lengan sehun dengan boneka anjing di genggamannya

" nnaa nnaa "

Puk puk puk

" aah boneka anjing, punya shixun ?"

" nnaaa "

Shixun menunjukkan pada sehun kalau dia punya boneka anjing. Sehun segera memegang tubuh shixun agar tidak terjatuh. bayi ini sudah bisa berdiri meski kadang sedikit oleng.

" bibi, kau membelikan shixun boneka ?"

" ya, tadi saat bibi mau mengambil baju. Disana hanya ada beberapa potong, jadi bibi belikan beberapa pasang baju dan juga boneka "

" astaga. Aku lupa "

" memang kau pernah ingat "

" diam kau albino "

Sehun mencibir jongin dan memposisikan shixun di pangkuan.

" sekarang gantian kau beli perlengkapan shixun, aku kemarin sudah "

" kau melakukan perhitungan dengan anakmu sendiri "

Sehun menutup mata dan menggeram

" ulangi sekali lagi, dan kau akan berakhir mengenaskan "

" ooh yaa, try me "

" jangan coba-coba jong "

" aku ti_"

" bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar dihadapan shixun ?"

Bibi song mencoba menengahi pertengkaran keduanya.

" bersikaplah dewasa dihadapan anak kalian "

" BUKAN/BUKAN "

" huweeeeeeee "

X

X

X

X

tebece


	7. Chapter 7

" ibu, aku pulang terlambat "

 _" kenapa ? dan ini ponsel siapa "_

" aku di rumah momo, ada tugas sekolah. Dan ini ponselnya "

 _" pulang jam berapa? Apa perlu ayah menjemputmu ?"_

" tidak, hmmb mungkin aku pulang setelah makan malam "

 _" kenapa malam sekali jong "_

" minggu depan harus dikumpul "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah, berharap jika sang ibu akan percaya padanya. Dari ujung telefon terdengar helaan nafas

 _" baiklah, jangan terlalu malam atau ayah akan khawatir "_

" baik, aku harus melanjutkan lagi. Bye bu "

 _" bye anak nakal "_

Piiiip

Jongin berjalan kembali ke tempat dan memberikan ponsel sehun kembali

" lama sekali, kau menghabiskan pulsaku "

" akan aku ganti, berisik sekali "

" ciih, sudah pinjam tidak bilang terima kasih "

Jongin menutup mata dan menghela nafas kasar, ia menampilkan senyum terbaik untuk sehun dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat

" terima kasih wu sehun, kau memang baik "

Dan setelah nya ia berakting muntah atas perkataannya sendiri.

Shixun sedang duduk manis memegang botol susu. Ia berusaha memegang botolnya sendiri dan itu menggemaskan. Jongin mengambil tubuh mungil shixun dan membawanya ke pangkuan. Mata nya berkedip lucu dan begitu air keruh berwarna putih tersebut habis, shixun melepas botolnya dan tertawa menunjukkan bibirnya yang terdapat bekas susu.

" mmmaaa "

" iyaa, pintarnya shixun. Tidak lapar lagi kan ?"

" nnaaa nnnaaa "

di bangku memang hanya ada shixun dan jongin. bibi song masuk ke dalam membuat makan malam, ia berniat menjamu 2 anak nakal untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula shixun belum tidur. Jongin mengangkat shixun membuat bayi tersebut berdiri jinjit. Tertawa bersama dan sesekali jongin menciumi pipi shixun. Gelak tawa dari si bayi membuat jongin ingin menggigitnya.

" xhun aah, kalau nunaa atau hyung sekolah. Jangan membuat bibi song repot oke. Kau harus mandiri, jangan menangis. Nunaa akan setiap hari datang kemari. dan akhir pekan, nunaa akan mengajak xhunnie jalan-jalan "

" eung ?"

" aigoo, jangan beraegyo. Kau membuatku ingin membawa ke rumah saja "

" bawa saja kalau begitu "

Tanpa perlu menoleh tentu saja jongin tahu siapa dia. Sehun duduk di hadapan jongin dengan memakan buah jeruk. Melihat ada sesuatu di tangan sehun, shixun merangkak dan mulai merebut kupasan jeruk sehun

" kenapa tidak kau saja "

" kau gila ?"

" kau lebih gila, dan jangan beri dia jerukmu "

Pinta jongin begitu melihat sehun menyuapi shixun kupasan jeruk.

" nnaaaa "

" kau tidak boleh makan itu xhunnie "

" nnaaa nnnaaa "

Teriak shixun dengan keras. Bayi itu protes. Jongin menatap malas, dan mengambil biskuit bayi yang tadi ia belikan.

" makan ini saja, jangan itu okay "

Kali ini shixun melompat lompat tidak sabar kearah jongin. ia menerima kepingan biskuit dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

X

X

X

X

Shixun masih betah berada di gendongan sehun, tidak merasa kantuk sekalipun. Bahkan ketika jongin ingin menggendongnya, shixun menggeleng. Sehun membawa shixun keluar rumah dengan gendongan kangguru. Mau beli cemilan katanya. Jongin acuh dan masih berbicara dengan bibi song.

" bibi, besok aku akan mengajak shixun pergi ke taman "

" ajak saja, dia pasti senang "

" bibi ikut "

" kenapa harus ?"

Jongin bermain dengan botol dot shixun dan mengkrucutkan bibir

" aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggap kami pasangan "

Bibi song tersenyum kecil

" baiklah, bibi akan jadi baby sitter shixun "

" tidak, aku tidak suka bibi berkata seperti itu "

" memang benar bukan ?"

" tidak, bibi bukan baby sitter shixun. Aah pokoknya bibi harus ikut "

" iya iya, besok bermain di taman depan saja. bibi akan menunggumu disana "

Jongin tersenyum bertepatan dengan sehun datang membawa bungkusan kecil

" mmmaaaaa nnnaaaa "

Shixun tertawa menunjukkan gigglenya dan menepuk tangan. Jongin bangkit dan melepas gendongan kangguru sehun dan membawanya ke gendongan

" kenapa lama sekali hmmb, nunaa merindukanmu "

" mmmaaa "

Shixun mencium pipi jongin sebagai tanda minta maaf

" aigooo, sini belum "

Tunjuk pipi sebelah kiri jongin. shixun memajukan tubuh dan memberi ciuman pada jongin.

" xhunnie, besok kita pergi bermain oke "

" eung "

" main, bawa vivi okay "

" pi "

" yaaaa "

" piii "

Sontak ketiga orang dewasa disana terkejut, shixun berbicara. Kosa kata baru. Jongin senang bukan main, mereka baru kurang dari 36 jam bertemu tapi jongin sudah menyayangi shixun.

X

X

X

X

" besok aku mengajak shixun ketaman "

" ….. "

" besok hariku dan shixun, lain kali bawa shixun sendiri "

"…"

Jongin berdecak kesal, mereka menunggu bus di halte dan sehun mengacuhkannya. jongin tidak mempedulikan sehun sebenarnya, hanya saja sehun harus tahu. Jongin tidak mau jika hanya dia yang merawat shixun. Kan shixun anak sehun, bukan anaknya. +_+

" aku tidak bisa "

" huh ?"

" aku tidak bisa ikut "

Jongin menatap sehun yang ada di sisi kanannya

" memang siapa yang mengajakmu, aku kan bilang lain kali bawa shixun sendiri "

Sehun melotot, jongin sudah bangkit dan bersiap masuk ke dalam bis. Sial, lagi-lagi ia harus kalah dengan gadis tomboy yang sialannya sangat sexy.

X

X

X

X

Seolla dan daeul menatap kakak perempuan mereka yang ada di dapur, jongin ini anti dengan dapur dan keduanya menatap aneh jongin yang sedari tadi mondar mandir lemari pendingin dan meja. si kembar saling menopang dagu memperhatikan punggung jongin serta omelan receh dari sang kakak

" nunaa "

"…. "

" jongin nunaa "

" aah ya, ada apa daeullie?"

Jongin menoleh ditempat

" jangan bakal dapul ibu lagi "

" yaa, siapa yang akan membakar eoh. Kau ini "

" tapi unnie pelnah "

" ya,,, yaa.. hmmmb sudahlah kalian diam saja "

Jongin membalik tubuh dan melakukan kegiatannya tadi. Membuat roti isi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Lagipula ini juga gampang, tinggal oles roti dengan selai kacang atau cokelat, dan potong menjadi bentuk segitiga. Beres.

" unnie buat apa? Seolla mau "

Ucap seolla yang ternyata sudah ada di samping jongin dengan mendongak, daeul ikut mendongak juga disamping kakak kembarnya

" roti isi, kalian mau cokelat atau kacang "

" ceolla mau cokelat "

" daeul mau kacang "

" iya iya, duduk disana. Unnie buatkan "

Jongin ini, meski tomboy nan galak tapi ia tidak bisa marah pada si kembar. Dia sangat sayang dengan keduanya.

Jongdae bangun terlambat, kemarin ia terjaga karena pekerjaan kepala keluarga. Maklum sebagai seorang arsitek, chanyeol kerap membawa pekerjaannya kemari. Chanyeol sering menyuruhnya untuk tidur terlebih dahulu, tapi jongdae menolak dan menahan kantuk luar biasanya hanya untuk sang suami. Jadilah ia bangun terlambat, pukul 8 dan ia masih belum membersihkan diri. Begitu turun, ia melihat ketiga putra putrinya sudah duduk diam di depan televise dengan piring kecil dan 2 gelas susu putih. Pasti si sulung yang membuat sarapan.

" ibu "

" hy sayang "

Sapa jongdae pada si bungsu, daeul

" eoh, kalian sudah sarapan ?"

" eumbh, nunaa buat loti ici "

" baiklah, ibu akan membuat nasi goreng ayam. Kalian tunggu sebentar ok. Oh ya dimana jongin unnie "

" ke kamal "

Jawab seolla dengan masih menonton acara kartun favorite keluarga park, siapa lagi kalau bukan SPongebob Squarepants.

Jongdae mulai mengambil apron dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan. Sembari mengawasi si kembar yang masih betah menonton ia mendnegar derap langkah dari tangga. Aah ternyata si sulung. Ia sudah memakai pakaian santai dan nampaknya mau pergi.

" ibu "

" kau mau kemana anak nakal "

" ya tuhan, ibuuuu "

Jongdae acuh , malah memotong daging ayam menjadi kecil-kecil.

" aku pergi ke rumah momo, tugasku belum selesai "

" memang tugas apa ?"

" biologi, menggambar anatomi hewan ternak. Dan juga membuat kliping "

Bohong jongin, ia dari semalam sudah menghafal kalimat bohong ini agar besok jika ditanya ia tidak gugup. Jongdae itu tahu mana yang bohong, mana tidak. Jadi sesantai mungkin jongin menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia hafal

" pulang jam berapa "

" mungkin sore, kami juga mau pergi cari cemilan "

" baiklah, kau tidak sarapan dulu ?"

" tidak, aku sudah makan roti isi dengan mereka "

" ok, telfon ibu jika kau mau pulang "

" baiklah, aku sayang ibu "

CUP

Jongin mencium pipi kanan sang ibu dan berjalan kea rah si kembar, mencium pucuk kepala keduanya dan melenggang pergi ke luar rumah.

X

X

X

X

Dengan membawa kotak makan kecil, jongin sampai di taman depan. tempat janjian dengan bibi song. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari wanita paruh baya dengan seorang bayi. Aah itu dia, bibi song menggendong shixun ala kangguru dan lihatlah shixun lucu sekali dengan memakai topi. Ia pun berjalan mendekati keduanya dan shixun menyadari jika jongin didepannya segera merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak heboh.

" xhunnniiiiee aigoo nunaa merindukanmu baby "

" nnnaa nnaaaa "

" baiklah, hari ini kita bermain sampai kau lelah baby "

Shixun bertepuk tangan dan tertawa renyah. Bayi ini begitu semangat. Bibi song membawa jongin untuk duduk di bangku kosong, ketiganya duduk disana dan jongin membantu shixun keluar dari gendongan.

" bibi akan menunggu disini, kalian bermain lah "

" baik bii "

Jongin menjauhi bibi song dan mulai berjalan. Ia membawa baby shixun ke ayunan. Dengan sebelah tangan jongin memeluk erat shixun dan tangan yang satu memegang rantai ayunan. Perlahan ayunan bergerak, lebih tepatnya jongin memakai kaki panjangnya untuk menggerakkan ayunan.

" kau senang baby "

" nnaaa "

Shixun dengan pintarnya menggenggam erat baju jongin dan tertawa, rambut tipisnya tersapu angin dan itu lucu sekali. Setelah puas, jongin mengajaknya untuk arena prosotan. Berterima kasihlah kepada ayahmu jong, tinggi badanmu didapat dari gen raksasa tuan park. Jadi ia meletakkan shixun di prosotan teratas, dan dengan kedua tangannya ia menarik tubuh shixun meluncur ke bawah

" syuuutttt "

" hha hhaa nna nnaa "

Jongin membawa tubuh shixun ke atas dan kembali meluncur ke bawah. Beberapa anak kecil menatap baby shixun yang tertawa lepas, dan begitu sampai dibawah beberapa anak perempuan mendekatinya hanya untuk mengusap kepala atau mencubit pipinya

" lucu thekali, thiapa namanya unnie "

" shixun, baby shixun "

" hy thixun, aku yooli nunaa "

" aku hyemi nunaa "

" aku juju nunaa "

Ucap ketiga gadis cilik dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah shixun, jongin memangku shixun di pahanya agar tinggi mereka sama.

" hy nunaa nunaa cantik, aku shixun "

Ucap jongin dengan nada anak kecilnya serta melambaikan tangan kecil shixun.

" lucu thekali, apa hyemi boleh popo ?"

" hyemi juga/juju juga "

" iya, kalian boleh popo baby xhunnie tapi gantian yaa "

" yeay "

Pekik ketiga gadis cilik disana. Memberikan ciuman di pipi shixun dan juga mencubit lagi pipi shixun membuat si baby hanya bisa tertawa dengan bahasa gigglenya. Well, menikmati hari libur dengan baby xhunnie ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia lihat di drama kesukaan sang ibu. Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran jongin sedari tadi, mengapa dia terlihat seperti ibu muda yang hamil diluar nikah? Lihat saja, tatapan para ibu-ibu yang lain. sedari tadi mereka tidak lepas dari jongin dan shixun.

" dasar para penggosip "

Ujar jongin kesal, ia berjalan ke arah bibi song dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku. Sedang shixun ia masih menarik-narik tali balon yang jongin belikan.

" lelah ?"

" tidak "

" ada apa dengan mukamu ?"

" tidak ada, aku hanya kesal dengan para penggosip "

" eoh siapa ?"

Jongin mengubah duduk shixun karena shixun hampir saja melorot.

" aku terlihat seperti ibu muda yang hamil diluar nikah "

" pfffttt "

" bibi song "

Rajuk jongin dengan nada manjanya, bibi song hanya bisa menahan tawa dan mengangguk.

" kau masih muda, bermain ke taman anak-anak dengan membawa bayi. Tentu saja mereka mempunyai pikiran seperti itu "

" tapi kan aku nunaa nya shixun "

" itu menurutmu, tapi bagi mereka ?"

Jongin mengkrucutkan bibir. Ia menatap shixun yang masih saja berbicara bahasa giggle dan menarik-narik tali balonnya.

" bibi jangan pernah mempunyai pikiran seperti mereka "

" tidak janji "

" bibi sooooonggg "

X

X

X

X

tebeceh


	8. Chapter 8

Hari minggu waktunya untuk bergelung diri bersama bantal,guling dan selimut. Yaa, seperti yang dilakukan sehun. Ia bergelung manja dengan guling birunya, mengabaikan gedoran pintu dari wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai ibu.

" WU SEHUN, BANGUN ATAU IBU HANCURKAN PINTUMU "

Sehun terlalu cinta dengan pintunya. Jadi ia memilih untuk meninggalkan 'cintanya' dan membuka pintu. Wajah joonmyeon sudah memerah dan ia berkacak pinggang, menarik salah satu telinga sehun ke bawah menghasilkan jeritan khas kesakitan dari si bungsu

" aaarrgh ibu ibu sakiiittt aarrgghhh "

" sekarang sudah jam 10 dan kau masih memeluk cintamu "

" aarrgghh lepaskan buuu aarrgghhh "

Joonmyeon melepas telinga sehun yang memerah, ia masih terlihat marah dan berkacak pinggang

" cepat bangun dan bantu kakakmu menguras kolam "

" APA ?"

" hukuman buat kalian berdua karena bangun terlambat "

Sehun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kolam? Heol, itu kolam ikan koi milik sang ayah dan itu luas sekali. Dia bahkan sampai ampun-ampun bersama Luhan saking luasnya hanya untuk ukuran 2 ekor ikan. Belum lagi ia harus terpeleset karena lumut yang begitu licin.

" TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK "

Dan hanya teriakan dari si bungsu dihiraukan oleh kepala keluarga yang tengah menonton acara bola beserta kudapan kecil. hadiah dari sang istri karena ia bangun pagi. jika tidak, yaa sama saja. joonmyeon akan menyuruh yifan ikut membersihkan kolam bersama bayi rusa dan srigala.

Disinilah mereka, luhan dan sehun. Luhan sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kolam. Mengikat handuk kecil di kepalanya, apron di tubuh bagian depan, sarung tangan dan juga sikat. Senjata ampuh dari sang ibu. Sehun turun memakai atribut yang sama seperti sang kakak. Menyikat kolam disisi yang lain dengan bibir manyun.

" aku sudah menyikat sebagian, sisanya kau "

" heeeh, kenapa aku ?"

" aku sudah 1 jam disini albino "

" kau juga albino, rusa "

" setidaknya sedikit tan dari baba "

Sehun memutar bola matanya tidak minat. Lebih baik melanjutkan pekerjaan setelah itu dia bisa menghubungi seseorang… eeeaaaa

" sehun bersihkan yang benar "

Kedua wu bersaudara saling mendongak,itu ibu mereka dengan pakaian daster dan apron. Membawa minuman dingin di dalam teko. Jus jeruk dengan potongan buah strawberry.

" iya iya "

" ibu aku sudah selesai "

" benarkah ? "

" iya, ibu lihat saja sendiri "

Joonmyeon melihat pekerjan luhan. Ia ikut turun ke kolam dan meneliti. Tidak ada noda, yaa kecuali noda yang memang susah dihilangkan. Ia pun mengangguk, artinya luhan boleh keluar dari kolam. Teriakan 'Yes' dari luhan membuat sehun semakin kesal, itu artinya ia harus di kolam sampai pekerjaannya selesai.

" adikku, semangat yaa. Kakak menunggumu byeeee "

" LUHAN BRE…. "

" sehuuuuuuun "

Tegur nyonya Wu dengan wajah menakutkan.

X

X

X

X

Beres, hukuman dari sang ibu sudah selesai. Tubuhnya juga sudah wangi karena sabun. Ia sampai menghabiskan ¼ botol sabun. Hukuman menguras kolam adalah hukuman terberat yang pernah ia terima. Baiklah lupakan dengan itu. sehun sudah duduk anteng di kursi makan dan membuka tudung saji. Ia mengelus dada dan berucap syukur, masih ada sisa lauk. Dengan cepat ia segera mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mulai sarapan sekaligus makan siang.

" luhan kemana bu ?"

" panggil dia hyung, oke "

" baiklah, dimana hyung kurang gizi ku itu ?"

PLAK

" ohok ohok "

" aku disini adikku yang manis "

Sehun mengeluarkan makanannya, luhan benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa kakak kurang tingginya menggeplak belakang kepalanya. Ia menggapai gelas berisi air, tapi yang ada malah luhan menjauhkan dari sang adik membuat sehun tidak berhenti batuk.

" wakakakak "

" luhan ohok gila ohok "

Yifan dan joonmyeon hanya bisa memutar mata malas. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat luhan dan sehun bertengkar.

X

X

X

X

" bu, aku mau pergi sebentar "

" jangan terlalu malam "

" aku kan bilang sebentar "

" sebentarmu itu minimal 5 jam tuan muda oh "

Sehun menatap datar sang ibu yang duduk santai sambil merajut

" hanya pergi menonton setelah itu pulang "

" oke "

" kali ini siapa ? irene ?"

" sok tahu "

Sehun melirik tajam, ia menyambar kunci motor dan pergi dari rumah.

Siang ini dia punya janji dengan pacar cantiknya. Jiho, gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah. Bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam legam sepunggung. Kulit putihnya yang bersih dan juga wajah ramahnya yang membuat sehun meleleh. Jiho sudah menunggu sehun di depan bioskop dengan 2 minuman dan sebuah pop corn berukuran besar. Ia menunggu sang kekasih dengan duduk di kursi. Celana jeans panjang dan kaus putih. Sehun tiba di depan pintu bioskop. Mata elangnya mengedar mencari jiho. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat siluet jiho dari samping. Ia berjalan menghampiri jiho sambil merapikan rambut berantakannya

" hy "

" ooh hy "

" maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama "

Jiho menggeleng lucu, ia memberikan salah 1 gelas minuman untuk sehun.

" tidak, filmnya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi "

" baiklah ayo "

Sehun membawakan pop corn dan mereka berjalan bersama.

X

X

X

X

" xhunnie "

" eung "

CEKREK

Jongin memotret shixun yang duduk di atas pasir dan menepuk-nepuk pasir bersama beberapa bocah yang lain. Mendapatkan foto lucu shixun yang menatap ke kamera ponsel

" aigooo lucunya "

" na na "

" iya, main lagi ya sama hyungiie "

Shixun kembali bermain. Kali ini ia menerima sekop mainan dari anak laki-laki. Shixun mengambil pasir dan memindahkan ke sisi lain. Jongin berjongkok di samping shixun. Ikut mengamati shixun.

" jongin "

Gadis berkulit tan menoleh ke sumber suara

" ayo pulang, sudah siang "

Jongin mendongak melihat awan. Well memang matahari sudah ada di atas kepala tapi karena tertutup awan jadi ia pikir masih belum terlalu siang

" baik bii. Oke tuan muda, kita selesaikan permainan ini chaaa"

" naaaaaa "

" xhunnie sudah yaa, ayo pulang "

" nnnaaaa "

Shixun menolak dengan memberatkan diri, tapi yang namanya bayi kekuatan dia tentu kalah dengan orang dewasa. Shixun menggerakkan tubuhnya, menolak gendongan jongin. ia masih berusaha untuk turun dan bermain bersama hyungiie nya.

" besok main lagi oke "

" nnaaa nnaaaa "

Tanpa banyak bicara jongin membawa shixun keluar dari kotak pasir dan menggendongnya erat

" huweeee huweeeee mmmhh naaa "

" aigooo, shixun tidak sayang nunaa lagi eoh "

Shixun berhenti menangis. ia menatap jongin yang memasang wajah sedih.

" mmaaa naaa "

Shixun memajukan wajahnya dan memegang wajah jongin, memberinya kecupan di bibir. Menghibur jongin lebih tepatnya

" iya iya, maafkan nunaa juga yaa baby "

Dan selanjutnya ia berjalan ke arah bibi song.

Sepanjang perjalanan, shixun menunjuk apapun yang ia lihat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti berceloteh sambil bertepuk tangan. Bayi ini sangat antusias jika diajak keluar rumah. Mereka masuk ke dalam minimarket. Membeli yogurt sepertinya enak. Jongin membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekotak yogurt.

" eung eung "

Kedua tangan shixun sudah terjulur ke depan, merebut kotak kecil yogurt. Jongin memberikannya sambil memegangi dengan tangan kiri. shixun mungkin bisa membawanya, tapi daripada jatuh lebih baik jongin bantu bawa

" bibi beli apa ?"

" tidak, hanya melihat-lihat "

" bibi mau yogurt ?"

" tidak, kau saja "

Jongin mengangguk dan pergi ke kasir.

" selamat datang, hanya ini noona "

" iya "

Jongin mengambil kotak yogurtnya tapi shixun memegang dengan erat.

" xhunnie, nunaa pinjam sebentar yaa "

" naaa naaa "

Dengan menggeleng shixun tidak melepas minuman tersebut. Jongin tidak habis pikir, ia dengan cepat mengambil nya dan memberikan pada pegawai kasir cantik tersebut. Shixun yang kehilangan mainan merengek kecil dengan kedua tangan terjulur meminta yogurtnya kembali. Setela selesai mengecek harga, Pegawai kasir tersebut memberikannya pada shixun dan bayi 7 bulan tersebut memeluk erat-erat takut diambil.

Mereka sampai di rumah. Jongin duduk di bangku dan melepas gendongan kangguru shixun. Mendudukkan bayi berambut mangkuk dan membuka kotak susu yogurt. Memberikan beberapa tetes yogurt ke dalam mulut shixun. Jongin tertawa kecil begitu melihat shixun yang geli menahan rasa asam dari minuman tersebut. Bukannya kapok, shixun merangkak meminta lagi pada jongin.

" hey baby, kau tidak boleh banyak-banyak minum ini "

" nnnaaaa "

" baiklah-baiklah "

Jongin memberi beberapa tetes lagi ke dalam mulut shixun dan reaksinya sama. Jongin sampai tertawa.

X

X

X

X

Tepat sebelum bel berbunyi, pintu kelas terbuka kasar. Sehun datang dengan keadaan berantakan. Pasti dia berlari menghindar dari kepala sekolah tambun. Semua murid hanya memandang sehun yang langganan telat datang seperti ini. ia berjalan angkuh dan duduk di kursi. Sialnya,kenapa dia harus duduk tepat di belakang gadis hitam?

" selamat pagi anak-anak "

" selamat pagi saem "

Yuri masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal. Guru geografi seksi yang bisa membuat murid laki-laki mimisan. Dia sangat seksi, meski berbalut seragam guru. Rok yang lebih panjang di bawah lutut dan juga jas kerja yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

" baiklah, saem akan memberi berita. Bulan depan kalian akan ada study tour"

" YES/ YES/ WOOAAAH "

Suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang, menjadi ribut karena berita ini. para murid sebagian besar berteriak kegirangan bahkan ada yang sampai berdiri

" oke oke tenang tenang "

Yuri ikut tersenyum melihat euforia para muridnya. Kelas 2 memang setiap tahunnya ada study tour. Entah itu pergi di area Seoul atau keluar.

" kalian tidak hanya pergi bermain tapi juga belajar. Ada beberapa tugas yang akan kalian kerjakan "

" kami akan kemana saem ?"

Tanya sohee dengan nada imutnya

" pulau nami "

" YES YES YEEAAAAA "

Prok prok prok

" baiklah-baiklah, saem akan berikan formulirnya. Berikan pada orang tua kalian, dan paling lambat berikan pada minggu depan "

Sehun yang tidak tertarik hanya diam mengamati teman-temannya yang nampak senang sekali akan tour kali ini. tak terkecuali jongin. gadis tinggi berkulit tan juga ikut-ikut an senang, bangkit dari kursi bersama momo sambil berpelukan. Untuk beberapa detik, sehun mengamati jongin. sampai ia tidak sadar ada senyum tipis di bibirnya.

X

X

X

X

tebeceeehhh


	9. Chapter 9

" baek, kau pernah ke pulau nami kan ?"

" ya, kenapa ?"

" bagus tidak ?"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara menulis, ia memutar tubuhnya menoleh ke arah jongin dan momo

" tentu saja bagus, apalagi saat musim semi. Uuuuhhh aku jadi tidak sabar kesana "

" apa selalu ramai ?"

" hmmb, saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Karena bukan saat liburan. Jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang. Kau bisa berfoto sesukamu "

" waaah "

Momo tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, ia sampai ternganga sambil bertopang dagu. Baekhyun kembali ke asal dan menulis catatan di papan tulis. Sebentar lagi selesai dan mereka bisa ke kantin bersama.

Karena mereka datang terlambat, kantin sedikit longgar. Momo bertugas mencari tempat dan mereka berdua mengambil makanan. Baekhyun ke stand minuman sedang jongin ke stand makanan.

" bibi, beri kami 3 porsi bibimbap. Satu porsi tanpa timun "

" siap cantik "

Jongin tertawa melihat bibi jihyo yang selalu semangat pada semua murid

" bi, aku 2 porsi "

Jongin berdecak malas. Tanpa menoleh ia sudah hafal dengan suara yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tak lama bibi jihyo membawa 1 baki pesanan jongin.

" aku beri kau extra, oke "

" bii, terima kasih "

Balas jongin dengan berbisik di telinga bibi jihyo. Jihyo hanya tersenyum senang.

" cepat sekali "

" tidak antri "

" ooh "

Ucap momo dengan mengambil mangkuk bibimbapnya. Tinggal menunggu si centil dan mereka bisa makan bersama.

" kenapa lama sekali ke jepang ?"

" nenekku sakit, dan ibu tidak bisa meninggalkanku di korea sendiri "

" kau kan bisa menginap dirumahku "

Keduanya mendongak mendengar suara baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nimbrung

" tidak, ibu tidak mau merepotkan kalian "

" ooh ayolah, kita kan sudah sering menginap dirumahmu. Jadi kau bisa menginap di salah satu rumah kita "

" hmmb, lagipula seolla dan daeul pasti senang "

Momo menggigit ujung sedotan, kebiasaan.

" nanti aku fikirkan. Baiklah selamat makan "

X

X

X

X

" nnnaaa nnaaa "

Cpak cpak cpak

" aigoo baby, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat nenek basah eoh "

" hihihi "

Cpak cpak cpak

Bibi song dibuat kewalahan, shixun beberapa kali mencipratkan air mandi hingga baju bibi song basah. Ia sedang membersihkan rambut shixun tapi yang ada bayi kecil ini tidak mau diam sebentar.

5 menit berlalu, shixun sudah ada di gendongan bibi song dengan diselimuti handuk. Ia membawa shixun ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di ranjang bawah. Bibi ikut duduk di depan shixun sambil mengusap handuk ke rambut shixun

" hihihihi buuu "

Bibi song terkejut, shixun menutup wajahnya dan membuka dengan cepat. Mengajak main petak umpet

" ooh, peek a booo "

" hihihihi buuu "

Bibi song menutup wajah shixun dengan handuk lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Shixun sampai tertawa tidak tahan, ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

" shixun jangan tertawa terlalu kencang baby "

Ujar bibi song dengan menahan tubuh shixun. Setelah memakaikan baju, bibi song segera menggendong shixun dan memberinya botol susu. Sembari shixun duduk tenang di ruang tamu. bibi song mengambil makanan shixun dengan cepat, ia takut shixun akan merangkak ke seluruh rumah. Tapi yang ada shixun masih anteng dengan memegang dotnya.

Selesai makan, bibi song mengajak shixun untuk bermain diluar. Dengan membawa vivi, shixun tidak berhenti memeluk dan memainkannya. Ada teter juga disana. Jadi daripada shixun menggigit vivi, lebih baik menggigit teter. Bibi song berada di hadapan shixun sambil merajut. Dia tidak bisa menjual bunga, pemasok yang biasa datang ternyata sudah beralih usaha. Oleh karena itu, bibi song hanya bisa menjual bunga mawar yang ia tanam dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, bibi song juga bisa membuat kue dan merajut. Seperti sekarang, ia membuat pesanan rajutan untuk anak panti asuhan. Sesekali ia melirik shixun yang masih anteng dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti.

" mma mmaa ?"

" mama masih sekolah, nanti datang oke "

" eung ?"

" Aah sudah siang baby, waktunya tidur siang. Chaa "

Bibi song meletakkan rajutannya. Ia segera menggendong shixun dan menepuk punggung kecilnya. Shixun menguap dan tak lama ia tertidur

X

X

X

X

" jongin aku duluan yaa, paman joo sudah di depan "

" oke bye "

Momo berlari kencang, supir pribadinya sudah datang. Dan juga baekhyun sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke ruang musik. Dia salah satu anggota paduan suara. Jongin melihat jam di layar depan ponsel dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

" hari ini kau pergi sendiri "

" eh "

" aku ada janji "

Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu. Jongin tidka tinggal diam, enak saja sehun seperti itu. ia berlari menyusul sehun dan menarik tas punggung sehun

" aish hitam apa lagi "

" tidak bisa, jangan seenakmu sendiri "

" hanya sehari "

" tidak bisa, kemarin aku sudah seharian. Giliranmu wu "

Jawab jongin dengan sengit. Ia melipat kedua tnagan di dada dan mengerutkan kening

" kenapa kau perhitungan sekali "

" itu perjanjian kita wu, jangan lupa dia anakmu "

Sreettt

Sehun yang tidak terima di bilang sudah memiliki anak, segera menarik lengan jongin mendekat. Jongin yang terkejut, membolakan mata karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hanya beberapa centi dan jongin bisa menghirup bau mint dari mulut sehun. matanya tidak berhenti berkedip melihat sehun yang nampak marah

" sudah ku peringatkan, jangan macam-macam denganku "

Ucap sehun dengan suara berat. Seperti terhipnotis, jongin hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil. ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun, jadi wajar jika jongin tidak berkutik dihadapan sehun. dan juga, apa-apaan itu. sehun tidak lagi melihat mata hitam jongin, tapi yang ada ia melirik bibir tebal merah muda sang rival. Sehun menggeleng kecil, dan mendorong jongin. ia pergi darisana dengan degub jantung yang tak beraturan.

Akhirnya hanya jongin yang datang ke rumah bibi song, ia mendorong pelan pagar kayu tersebut dan mengetuk pintu.

" kau datang, eh dimana sehun ?"

" ada urusan bi, dimana shixun ?"

" masuklah, dia masih tidur. Bisa kau jaga sebentar, bibi harus mengantar ini di blok depan "

Jongin melirik tas besar yang bibi song bawa, ia mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda setuju.

" kau pasti lapar, ada sup ayam di dapur. Baiklah, bibi pergi dulu sayang "

" bye bi "

Bibi song pun pergi, jongin melepas sepatu dan masuk ke dalam kamar shixun. Aah melihat shixun yang nampak nyenyak, membuatnya ingin ikut menyusul tidur. Jongin pun mengambil tempat di samping shixun. Mengecup pipi tirusnya dan ikut menutup mata.

X

X

X

X

" sehun, ada apa ?"

Tanya jiho yang sedari tadi melihat kekasihnya melamun, mereka sedang bermain di timezone tapi sehun tidak fokus dan sering diam

" eoh, tidak "

" apa kau lelah, kita bisa pulang "

Mendapat senyum manis dari sang kekasih,sehun ikutan tersenyum. ia mengusak pucuk kepala jiho dan menggeleng

" tidak, tapi temani aku main basket "

" call "

Sehun menggandeng tangan jiho dan mereka mulai bermain basket. jiho berteriak heboh sambil melompat kecil di samping sehun, memberi semangat kepada kekasihnya. Sehun yang mendapat semangat dari wanita cantik, tentu saja semakin bersemangat. Dia memasukkan bola dengan lancar sambil menjulurkan lidah.

" yeaay, top score. Kau memang hebat "

Jiho menepuk pundak kiri sehun dan memberi bonus yaitu kecupan di pipi. Sehun menegang ditempat lebih tepatnya terkejut mendapat kecupan. Ini adalah Kecupan pertama dari jiho sejak mereka berkencan. Sehun siih sudah biasa mendapat kecupan dari para mantan, bahkan ia juga ahli dalam ciuman istilahnya adalah good kisser. Jadi ia biasa saja. Mereka mendapat banyak sekali tiket yang nantinya bisa ditukar.

Sebelum pulang, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk membeli bubble tea. kali ini sehun yang traktir. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan, dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Sehun tidak melepaskan tangan mulus jiho, tapi anehnya kenapa jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang seperti tadi bersama jongin? padahal kan pacarnya itu jiho?

" sehun "

" ya "

" apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?"

" huh? Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa ?"

" kau sejak tadi terus melamun. Kau bisa bercerita padaku "

Jiho memiringkan tubuh ia melepas tangan sehun dan menatap kekasih tampannya

" tidak ada sayang, aku tidak melamun "

" kau bohong "

" untuk apa berbohong pada pacarku ?"

Jawab sehun dengan mencubit kecil hidung jiho.

" baiklah, sebelum pulang. Kau ingin kemana lagi ?"

" tidak ada, pulang saja. lagipula ini mau malam "

" call, jadi mari saya antarkan pulang, princess "

Sehun menarik tangan jiho dan mengecupnya. Mereka nampak romantis, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka iri. Tapi tidak dengan 1 orang yang melihat mereka dari seberang.

X

X

X

X

CUP

" eungh "

" hihihi "

CUP CUP

" eungh "

" mmmaaa "

Shixun menepuk wajah jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah duduk di samping jongin dan berkali-kali memberi kecupan di wajah sang nuna. Membuat gadis berkulit tan tersebut bangun

" aigoo, shixun membangunkan nunaa eoh "

" hihihi "

Shixun tertawa kecil, ia mendapat serangan kecupan sayang dari jongin.

Jongin menggendong shixun keluar dari kamar, ia kembali melihat jam dinding rumah bibi song dan ternyata ia tertidur selama sejam. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di dalam rumah kecuali mereka. Tandanya bibi song belum datang. Shixun menyamankan diri di gendongan jongin sambil menghisap dot kecilnya

 _KRUK~~_

Perutnya berbunyi, ia lapar. Oleh karena itu jongin berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat tudung saji. Waah memang benar ada sup ayam.

" mmaa "

" iya nunaa lapar xhunnie, nunaa mau makan "

" maam mmaaam "

Dengan 1 tangan, jongin mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Menuangkan potongan ayam kecil beserta sayuran ke atas nasi panas. Waah iya pasti kenyang. Jongin memang tidak lagi sungkan pada bibi song, lagipula ia sering kemari.

" jongin "

" bibi, aku di dapur "

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya

" kau pasti lapar bukan "

" hehehe "

" ya sudah makan saja, biar bibi gendong shixun "

" naaaaa "

Tapi baru saja bibi song mau menggendong shixun, bocah ini mencengkeram erat baju seragam jongin. ia menukikkan alis tanda tidak mau

" oke oke, kau bersama nunaa "

Jongin memangku shixun di pahanya, ia masih enak memakan masakan bibi song yaa mesti mendapat gangguan dari shixun yang juga minta di suapin. Jongin mengambil sedikit kuah dari makanannya dan memberikannya pada shixun

" kau lapar juga baby "

" eung ?"

" baiklah, nenek ambilkan dulu "

Pada akhirnya shixun hanya mau di suapi jongin. mangkuk kecil shixun sudah habis dan jongin sudah harus pulang. Shixun merengek lagi dan mencengkeram seragam jongin, tidak mau ditinggal.

" huweeee mmmaaaa "

" besok nunaa datang lagi sayang "

" mmmaaaa nnaaaa "

Shixun menggeleng tidak mau, enak saja. mereka baru bertemu tapi sudah harus berpisah. BIG NO bagi shixun

" ayolah, baby. Nunaa harus pulang "

" nnnaaaa "

Selalu begini, setiap dia ingin pulang shixun pasti merengek tidak mau ditinggal. Tapi pada akhirnya dengan iming-iming bermain bersama vivi, shixun melepaskan cengkramanya dan jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi.

Bagi gadis SMA, berjalan sendiri menuju halte adalah hal lumrah. Di jam sore seperti ini, masih saja ada anak sekolahan yang masih berkeliaran. Tak terkecuali jongin, jadi ia berjalan lebih jauh ke halte sebelah untuk membeli jajanan kaki 5 yang ada di dekat taman. Setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, pilihannya jatuh pada makanan hangat kesukaan warga korea. Odeng. Yaap, jongin membeli seporsi odeng dicampur dengan tteokpokki pedas. Ia membawanya pergi dari stand makanan dan mencari tempat duduk di sekitaran. Ia memekik senang ketika makanan hangat tersebut turun ke dalam kerongkongan. Enak sekali, mungkin ia akan membeli lagi setelah ini. jalanan cukup ramai, mengingat ini adalah jam pulang kerja orang kantor. Tapi jongin yang acuh kembali memasukkan potongan odeng dan melihat sekitaran, sampai akhirnya ia menatap lurus pemandangan di seberang jalan. Sepasang kekasih yang dimadu cinta. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana romantisnya laki-laki itu mengecup tangan sang gadis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merapalkan sumpah serapah pada seorang Wu Sehun

" mati kau wu "

Ujar jongin dengan mencengkeram kaleng minuman cola dengan sekali remukan.

X

X

X

X

tebeceh


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah ceria dan menyapa semua murid yang ia jumpai. Pemandangan langka di pagi hari, biasanya jongin akan berjalan cuek atau berlari terburu-buru karena dia langganan datang terlambat. Tapi sekarang? ya tuhan, bangunkan semua murid sekolah ini dari mimpi buruk. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan senyum menawan dari bibir tebal, mampu membius murid laki-laki di sekolah. Bagi murid lelaki, jongin termasuk dalam kategori siswi tercantik di sekolah, terlepas dari tingkah absurdnya. Banyak adik kelas maupun kakak kelas terdahulu yang menginginkan jongin sebagai kekasih mereka, tapi dengan tegas jongin tidak ingin membuat suatu komitmen. Itu karena yaa, menurutnya berpacaran itu tidak menyenangkan. Kau hanya akan terikat pada 1 lelaki. Jadi jongin memilih hidup sendiri tanpa pasangan dan lebih baik berteman.

" jongin "

" ooh hy momo, uuuh kau semakin cantik saja. pantas jinyoung tergila-gila padamu "

" APA?!"

Jongin tersenyum manis, dan menarik gadis yang mempunyai tinggi badan tak jauh beda dengannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

" hy, selamat pagi semua "

Krik krik krik

Jongin mempoutkan bibir dan menunjukkan raut wajah lucunya.

" teman-teman aku menyapa kalian, kenapa kalian hanya diam? Uuh menyebalkan "

Krik krik krik

Semua teman sekelas jongin hanya bisa diam berkedip melihat tingkah jongin yang sangat ajaib. Bahkan momo memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh khas dari gadis asli dari negeri matahari terbit. Sohee bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati jongin

" jongin, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

" oh hy sohee, u umbh. Aku tidak apa-apa. memangnya kenapa ?"

 _' jongin beraegyo dan sohee hanya berkedip '_

Jongin menghela nafas jengah, ia menatap teman-temannya sedih. Tentu saja dengan masih menunjukkan raut wajah lucunya. By the way, ini kali pertama jongin beraegyo. Pantas saja hal ini membuat teman-teman mereka merinding.

Tap tap tap

Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, mendadak berhenti dan melihat semua teman-temannya menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Atau lebih tepatnya pada 2 gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia semakin mengerutkan kening ketika jongin membalik tubuh dan menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia lihat

" hy sehun, ooh atau aku bisa memanggilmu rivalku? Selamat pagi tuan wu "

" huh ?"

Jongin berjalan mendekati sehun dan memeluk lengan kanan sehun

" HUUUUHHH ?"

Koor teman-teman semua

" apa jongin dan sehun sudah berbaikan ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

Terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga dan jongin mengacuhkannya.

" sehun duduklah, kau pasti capek. Hmmb mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi temanmu. Ok. Aku bosan harus berkelahi denganmu. Kurasa aku sudah mengibarkan bendera putih "

" jong.. ka... "

" ya ?"

Sehun dibuat semakin tidak mengerti, jongin berkedip sangaaat imut .

" duduklah "

Jongin mendudukkan sehun pada bangkunya dan ia duduk dihadapan bangku sehun. ia tersenyum manis melihat teman-teman sekelas yang sibuk menggosipkan dirinya dan sehun. dan juga jongin mulai menghitung dalam diam

" satu... "

" dua... "

" ti... "

" AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH "

Jongin tersenyum sangaat manis bahkan mata bulatnya sampai tertelan oleh senyumannya.

X

X

X

X

Shindong dibuat pusing dan tidak berdaya. Ia meletakkan kepala di meja luasnya. Tidak kuasa untuk melihat dua murid yang sangat langganan untuk masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kali ini apalagi siiiih...

" songsaenim, apa salahku untuk datang kemari ?"

Masih, iaa masiih. Jongin masih menggunakan nada manja nya bahkan sampai dihadapan kepala sekolah tambun

" kau membuat masalah park "

" astaga, ckckckck " – menggelengkan kepala

" tidak baik, menuduh orang sembarangan tuan wu "

Sehun memutar bola mata malas, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

" baik, kali ini apa yang akan kau katakan ?"

" dia, memasukkan beberapa popok di loker mejaku. Bahkan itu... uuuuhh.. "

"..."

"..."

" saem, bisakah kau menghukum park jongin ?"

Sehun mengeluarkan nada frustasi dalam dirinya

" astaga, sehunnie... kau menuduhku melakukannya ?"

Ucap jongin dengan nada pura-pura terkejut

" tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau ?"

" kau jahat sekali? Ooh tidak, hatiku terluka "

Sehun dibuat tidak mengerti, mengapa jongin berlebihan sekali siih hari ini? shindong beralih menatap jongin

" apa kau yang melakukannya noona wu ?"

" astaga tentu tidak saem. Aku baru saja datang, bahkan aku belum mendudukkan diri di kursi. Tapi mengapa selalu aku yang dituduh hiks hiks "

Jongin berpura-pura menangis, ia memalingkan muka dan tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali berpura-pura menangis

" bohong, kau pasti datang lebih awal dan menaruh popok itu di lokerku "

" sehunnie, untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu. itu sangat iyuuuhh menjijikkan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku bahkan datang bersama momo "

" jangan banyak alasan park "

" wu sehun tolonglah "

Jongin masih akting. Dan sehun muak melihat tatapan anak anjing yang jongin tunjukkan. Shindong menghembuskan nafas dan akan mengetuk palu.

" baiklah, wu sehun. karena kau sudah menuduh noona park. Bersihkan kamar mandi murid laki-laki di semua lantai "

" APA?! "

Sehun yang berteriak dan jongin yang berpura-pura terkejut.

X

X

X

X

X

Jongin pulang bersama baekhyun dan momo. Mereka berjalan santai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata bulat jongin melihat 1 objek yang ia kenal. Aah bukankah itu jiho?kekasih si albino? Ya tuhan, ini bahkan lewat 1 jam dari jam pulang. Dan jiho setia menunggu sehun menyelesaikan hukumannya? Uuuhh jongin jadi ingin tertawa sekarang.

" hy jiho "

Bakehyun dan momo menghentikan langkah dna ikut menoleh melihat jiho.

" hy "

Sapa jiho dengan singkat dan sopan

" kau menunggu sehun ?"

" ya "

" ooh, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Bye jiho "

Jiho tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan pada ketiga teman sekelas sehun.

" kau kenal jiho ?"

" hmmb tidak, kenapa ?"

" kau menyapanya ?"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan memeluk menaruh kedua tangann pada pundak 2 sahabatnya

" ooh ayolah, dia teman sekolah kita. tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau menyapa?"

" masalahnya dia kekasih musuhmu jong "

" lalu ?"

" baiklah, lupakan "

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk

" itu bagus, jadi lupakan saja "

Ketiganya pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Sementara itu, ini closet terakhir yang akan sehun bersihkan. Ia bersumpah, akan membalas dendam pada gadis menyebalkan, berkulit hitam, cerewet, jel... aah tidak tidak. pokoknya sehun akan balas dendam ke jongin. titik. Selesai mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan, sehun berjalan ke wastafel, mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu lalu mengambil tas dan ia akan pulang. Tapi baru saja dia akan mengambil motor, ia melihat kekasih cantiknya sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah sambil menggoyangkan kaki.

" jiho "

Gadis itu mendongak dan menampilkan raut wajah cantiknya.

" kau sudah selesai "

" ya, maaf membuatmu lama "

 _'menggeleng'_

" tak apa, ayo pulang "

Seolah mendapatkan kembali vitaminnya, sehun menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan mengajaknya ke parkiran motor.

X

X

X

X

" jongin pulang "

" nunaaaaaa "

Bruk

" aigooo, daeul. Kau mengagetkan nunaa saja "

" hihihihi "

HUP

 _' menggendong daeul '_

" kemana ibu ?"

" tuu, dicituu tuuu "

Tunjuk daeul pada sang ibu yang tengah menguncir rambut seolla. Jongin membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati sang ibu.

" jongin pulang "

" hy sayang, tumben tidak pulang terlambat "

" mmmbh, tidak ada pekerjaan kelompok "

" baiklah, cepat ganti baju dan makan siang. Akan ibu hangatkan makan siangnya "

Jongin menurunkan daeul di kursi samping seolla dan dengan patuh jongin naik ke atas ke arah kamar.

Brak

Pintu tertutup, jongin melempar tas punggungnya ke atas ranjang dan ia juga melempar tubuh tingginya ke ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan setelah itu senyum misterius ia sematkan. Rencana kemarin malam sangat sukses, tidak sia-sia ia kembali ke rumah bibi song dan meminta popok kotor shixun. Dia akan membuat perhitungan pada sehun esoknya. Mendapat 3 popok super bau dan membawanya ke sekolah. Jongin bahkan berjalan kaki jauh hanya untuk membalaskan dendam pada sehun. melewati jalan kecil dimana murid-murid biasa membolos dan jongin dengan hebatnya melawan ketakutan akan hantu untuk berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang kosong. begitu sampai di kelas, ia membuka bungkusan popok shixun dan meletakkannya di loker sehun paling dalam. Ia menahan bau yang begitu menyengat. Setelah itu ia tersenyum senang dan kembali pulang.

" hahaha hahahaha hahaha rasakan kau wu "

X

X

X

X

" kau kenapa ?"

Sehun melirik kakak tidak bermutunya, mendengus kesal dan berjalan angkuh masuk ke dalam rumah.

" ibuuuuuuu "

" Naaah kaan naahh kaaan, dasar anak ibu "

ujar luhan yang tengah menikmati sore harinya di bangku taman depan. Sehun mencari joonmyeon dan begitu ketemu langsung dipeluknya tubuh mungil sang ibu

" eeh, sehun. kau membuat ibu hampir menumpahkan semua garam di sup ayam "

" huweeeeee ibuuuuu "

 _'mematikan kompor'_

" ada apa ?"

Menatap anak bungsungnya yang masih setia menunjukkan wajah menangisnya. Astaga dia ini anak siapa siih sebenarnya, menangis saja sangat jelek

" ibuuu,,,, kumohon buatlah perhitungan pada keluarga park "

" eh, kenapa harus begitu ?"

" anak sulung mereka menyebalkan bu "

" bukannya kau "

" ibuu... "

" iya iya lanjutkan "

Joonmyeon tertawa sendiri karena hal ini

" dia membuatku membersihkan toilet di semua lantai, capek bu. Aku bau toilet "

" ibuuu aku serius "

Teriak sehun melihat sang ibu yang berjalan mundur dan menutup hidung

" pantas saja sejak kau datang sudah bau toilet "

" buu... reputasiku sebagai pacar terganteng untuk jiho runtuh buu... huwaaaaaaa "

" astagaaaa, kau bukan anakku. Kau anak yifan "

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya membelakangi sehun dan mengabaikan sehun yang berteriak frustasi di pundak kirinya.

X

X

X

X

tebeceh


	11. Chapter 11

" naaa "

" yaaa "

" pi pi "

Shixun bangkit dari duduk dengan berpegangan pada lengan kurus Jongin. Menunjukkan Vivi pada gadis yang ia anggap sebagai ibu. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan memegang tubuh mungil Shixun agar tidak jatuh.

" shixun duduk ya "

" nee "

Jawab sang bayi dan duduk kembali di samping Jongin dengan gumamam khas bayi. Jongin melanjutkan memotong timun dengan bibi Song.

" kemana sehun ?"

" mati "

" astaga jongin "

Jongin acuh, dia melanjutkan memotong timun

" hati-hati dengan omonganmu sayang "

" aku tidak peduli bi, Shixun kan bayinya tapi yang ada malah aku yang mengurus Shixun "

Bibi song menatap dengan alis bertaut dan menghentikan memotong daging.

" tapi apa memang benar jika Shixun ini bayi nya ?"

" bibi lihat saja, Shixun mirip dengan Sehun atau tidak "

Bibi song mengintip sebentar pada Shixun lalu meringis mengiyakan pernyataan Jongin. Sebelum anak sulung keluarga Wu lahir, bibi Song sudah bekerja disana. Jadi masa bayi Luhan dan Sehun, bibi Song tentu tahu. Merangkap sebagai kepala maid dan pengasuh putra keluarga Wu, bibi Song sudah diangkat sebagai keluarga sendiri oleh Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

" tidak memungkiri, Shixun memang mirip dengan sehun. Hanya mata bulatnya saja yang berbeda "

" apa ku bilang "

Jongin masih acuh, bibirnya tersenyum miring karena penuturan bibi Song. Hatinya bersorak menang melawan sehun.

Bibi song selesai memasak bulgogi, tinggal memasak makan siang untuk shixun. Biasanya hanya nasi lembek dengan campuran potongan kecil wortel dan brokoli. Mendengar tawa Shixun yang begitu keras sampai ke dapur, membuat bibi Song mengintip dari pintu dapur. Jongin memegang kedua tangan Shixun ke atas, mengajaknya untuk berjalan tapi yang ada malah Shixun berjongkok karena masih terlalu takut.

" xhun aah, ayo jalan "

" mmmhh mmhh "

" jalan, nunaa bantu yaa "

" naa "

 _'menggeleng'_

Jongin berjongkok di depan Shixun lalu menarik kedua tangannya bayi tersebut ke atas, secara otomatis tubuh Shixun berdiri. Jongin tersenyum selanjutnya ia menyuruh Shixun untuk melangkah

" ayo,, satu… "

 _' berkedip '_

" xhun aaa ayooo.. satu… "

" naaaa "

Bruk

Nihil, Shixun merengek tidak mau belajar berjalan. Ia memilih untuk merangkak dan duduk di hadapan Jongin sambil menggigit lengan sang gadis

" argh, astaga baby "

" hihihi "

Jongin mengangkat Shixun dan mencium hidungnya. Tertawa, deretan gusi merah muda masih dominan di dalam mulut si bayi.

" kau kesal ya sama nunaa,, ini sakit sayang huhuhu "

" naa naa naa "

" iya iya terserah "

Jongin memeluk Shixun dan mengajaknya ke dapur, mengintip bibi Song yang masih berkutat dengan panci kecilnya

" masih belum selesai bi ?"

" tunggu sebentar, apa kau lapar ?"

" tidak, aku makan setelah Shixun tidur saja "

X

X

X

x

" hy "

" hy nunaa, masuklah "

" terima kasih "

Sehun mempersilahkan pacar kakaknya, Minseok untuk masuk. Gadis dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari pundak Sehun segera masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu duduk di sofa sambil meletakkan kotak kue yang ia bawa.

" luhan masih dandan, nunaa tunggu saja "

" baiklah "

Jawab minseok dengan kikik an. Dia sudah sering melihat tingkah kakak beradik Wu. Lagipula sudah tak terhitung, berapa kali Minsoek datang kemari.

" hy cantik "

" selamat pagi nyonya wu "

" eeeiih biasa saja sayang. kalian mau kemana ?"

" aku hanya mau berkunjung kemari nyonya. Oh ya ini "

 _' menyerahkan kotak kue '_

" tadi pagi aku membuatnya "

" waaah, selain cantik kau juga pintar. Cepatlah lulus dan terima lamaran Luhan ya "

Minseok tidak bisa untuk tidak memerah. pipi gembilnya memerah mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Meskipun sering datang kemari, tapi nyatanya Minseok sangat canggung untuk kemari.

" minseok, ibu tinggal dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, jangan pedulikan Sehun. Kau tahu dia akhir-akhir ini sedikit gila "

Bisik joonmyeon

" aku mendengarnya bu "

Sehun menunjukkan raut wajah datar. Ia segera duduk di samping Minseok dan mengambil potongan kue dengan topping oreo

" nunaa buat sendiri ?"

" tentu "

" kekasihku juga jago memasak "

" benarkah? "

" ya "

" tapi, kekasihmu yang mana lagi ?"

" ohok ohok "

Tersedak, Sehun tersedak kue dan Minseok segera menepuk tengkuk Sehun perlahan. Minseok bingung, jika tidak segera ditolong Sehun akan celaka. Ia segera berlari ke dapur, mengambil air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

" pelan-pelan saja,astaga "

" haah haa haah nu… haah naaa "

" iya iya ada apa ? apa aku salah bicara ?"

Tanya Minseok dengan polos. Luhan turun dari atas dan segera berlari begitu melihat posisi duduk pacar dan adiknya yang terlalu dekat.

" minggir "

Duaag

" GE "

" aarrgh "

Teriak Minseok spontan, Sehun jatuh berguling karena di tendang oleh Luhan. Ia segera membantu Sehun untuk berdiri

" YAAA MINSEOK "

" LUHAN "

Minseok menatap Luhan marah, ia mendudukkan Sehun dan memijit tengkuk Sehun. Sial amat Hun wkwkwk

" bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia tersedak han "

" kau duduk terlalu dekat "

" aku hanya menolong "

Jawab minseok sekenanya, ia ikut mengusap pinggang Sehun yang sedikit memerah.

" aargh nunaa "

" kenapa kau buka baju sialan "

Nyuuuttt

Minseok sudah lebih dulu mencubit lengan Luhan, biar saja memar. Luhan keterlaluan. Sehun tidak melepas bajunya, hanya menyikap sedikit dna kembali menutupnya

" hun aah, sakit ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" ayo aku antar ke kamar "

Dengan perlahan, Minseok menuntun Sehun untuk berjalan. Mengabaikan Luhan yang menatap iri. Sehun melirik sebentar dan ber smirk ria.

" seokkkiiieeeee "

.

.

.

.

" bii, minggu depan aku ke pulau Nami. Jadi tidak kemari yaa "

" berapa hari ?"

" 5 hari "

" lama sekali "

" ada tugas juga bi, lagipula kapan itu liburan terakhir sebelum naik kelas 3 "

" baiklah, hati-hati disana. Jangan terlalu senang dengan liburan. Jangan lupa berdoa juga "

" siap "

Bibi Song tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Jongin dan menyesap kembali teh hangatnya. Ia kembali menatap Jongin, ada 1 pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya

" jongin "

" ya "

Jongin mengalihkan dunianya dari ponsel dan menatap bibi Song

" apa orang tuamu tahu, jika setiap hari kau pulang larut ?"

Jongin diam, ia memandang bibi Song lama. Menghela nafas, jongin mengangguk

" ya, tapi aku selalu berkata kalau ada tambahan pelajaran dan pergi ke rumah teman"

Jawabnya lirih. Ada rasa bersalah karena membohongi orang tua. Senakal-nakalnya Jongin, ia takut juga dengan ibu bebeknya

" kau tidak seharusnya berbohong, tapi jika aku di posisimu juga aku pasti berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kurasa kau harus secepatnya memberitahu ayah ibumu "

" bibi "

" ….. "

" aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Begitu mendadak. Shixun bukan bayiku, tapi aku merasa dia adalah bayiku. Aku tahu aku harus bertanggung jawab, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Maksudku apa yang harus aku jelaskan nantinya "

Bibi Song melihat raut wajah Jongin yang kentara sekali jika ia cemas.

" bibi tidak bermaksud menakutimu, tapi lebih baik kau bicara "

" bibi song "

Jongin memeluk tubuh bibi Song erat. Tubuhnya hangat seperti ibunya.

X

X

X

X

Setelah berpamitan, Jongin pulang ke rumah sore hari. Shixun sudah tidak rewel, ia sudah mengerti jika Jongin hanya berkunjung kemari. Sekarang, bayi itu akan melambaikan tangan dan mengecup basah pipi gembil Jongin. ia berjalan di trotoar sendirian. Niat hati setelah pulang akan beli beberapa camilan, langsung ambyar ketika ucapan bibi Song ia ingat. Tidak mungkin jika harus disana sampai bayi itu besar. Dan juga aksinya ini akan mengundang curiga dari sang ibu. Jongin sampai tidak sadar, jika langkah kaki kurusnya sampai di depan pintu rumah. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menatap ke depan. dalam sekejap, mata sayu tersebut berubah bulat ketika melihat ibunya berdiri dengan mata penuh intimidasi. Tapi ada 1 hal lagi yang membuat jantungnya copot. Untuk apa Momo datang kemari ? sial…

" pergi ke rumah momo, karena mengerjakan tugas. Dan ini yang kau sebut dengan mengerjakan tugas? "

" i.. ibu "

" baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan siapa teman Momo mu yang lain? "

X

X

X

X

tebeceh


End file.
